To Meet Again
by BlackTora
Summary: :Complete: One Shot. :Spoiler Alert: Kagome finds herself kidnap by Bankotsu leader of the Shichinintai and forces her to become his little slave as he drags her all over the place. (Sorry, not the best of summaries. R/R Please)


**Wake Me Up**

**Rating: Mature (M) For 18 or older for: language, lemon, lime and whatever else I forgot to mention.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**A/N-Warning: **_**:heavy spoiler during the Shichinintai time in the manga:**_** Hope you all love it, -crosses fingers- **

Kagome wasn't sure when or even how it happened but one moment she was most certainly, positively in love with the half demon Inuyasha and the next thing she knew, she wasn't. Maybe it wasn't love after all that she felt towards him or maybe it was just a stem of love or something easily mistaken for love like lust, puppy love or even infatuation but not the true real deal love that will last till death do they part and in rare cases beyond that. But she most certainly felt like a older sister or even a mother towards Inuyasha at times, the more she thought about how she felt towards him and even how they interacted with one another when they weren't fighting demons. She found herself always scolding him like a mother or older sibling would do whenever he would beat up Shippou, maybe she didn't love Inuyasha romantically after all but only love him in a more brotherly kind of way. Certainly felt more right to love him in such a matter, rather than the latter.

Kagome also couldn't let herself dwell to much on the regrettable love triangle that she had most miserably found herself in with Kikyo and Inuyasha. She always found herself compared and at times belittled when in came to the late priestess, Kagome wasn't trying to fight the priestess for Inuyasha's affections but only try to maintain her own identity in hopes in the end that Inuyasha would choose her a living, breathing woman instead of Kikyo who was brought back by earth and bones, after everything was all said and done. But the more she thought about her feelings for Inuyasha the more she found herself less in love with him, she still hoped for the best for him as any good sister would hope for her brother, she just wish she didn't have to experience a heartbreak or something next to it for her to realize her true feels for the half demon.

Taking in a deep shaky breath and letting it out slowly Kagome noticed from the corner of her eye a large number of soldiers marching by the group, she look up from the well beaten path that she had been staring at so intently at while they trek through ancient Japan. Focusing her mind on the large number of men near by other than the depressing matters of things like unrequited love that haunt her mind so frequently these days.

The inutachi drew closer to the village that the soldiers were passing through, they heard more and more of the villagers whispering amongst themselves of rumors, facts and whatever else came to their minds of the soldiers passing by. But one slip of a villager's words caught the attention of the group '…that _the ghost of seven_ are haunting us?'

"Er…could we have a word?" The houshi questioned as he and the group drew closer to the two men talking about these 'ghost'.

"Do we have to ask?" Inuyasha grumbled with not much interest in saving another poor village from vengeful spirits without the reward of ridding the world of Naraku or finding a Shikon shard.

"We can't just walk on by." Kagome stated, she could never just leave a village alone with the possible attack from some kind of vengeful spirit or demon without at least hearing them out on their story.

"The sepulcher that holds… The ghost of Shichinintai has been opened."

"And they are…?" Miroku ask an attempt to draw further information from these two men.

"It's a tale from decades past. They came here from a land far to the East… Shichinintai soldiers for hire, vassals to no lord… They drifted from battle to battle, fighting for anyone who would pay them. They were powerful beyond words. It was said that The Seven did the work of a hundred soldiers. And their methods were brutal beyond words. Those who met 'The Seven' were hacked to bits, burned beyond recognition. Not even women and children were spared. Some say that they were just a gang of thugs who, from the depths of their souls, loved to kill."

"Oh my…" Kagome whisper, she suddenly felt a cold chill sliding down her spine during the elder man's tale. At times she found it hard to believe that people could be so, so evil.

"Because of their power and cruelty… the local lords came to fear them and set out to suppress them. Unfortunately… that proved to be very difficult."

"I can imagine." Miroku murmur.

"Shichinintai routed their pursuers and fled into the mountains but… finally they were captured. They were completely out numbered in a deserted village north of here. They were all behead and buried. But the people feared that even death would not defeat them. So they erected a monument to appease their angry souls and that is burial mound of 'The Seven'." The older man place the finishing touch on his horror story of these ghost that have long since hopefully pass on to the great beyond.

"Um… you said something about these ghost haunting you…?" Kagome spoke up, she still felt the cold chill on her spine, as if death's fingers were caressing her ever so gently.

"The word is out… that the sepulcher of The Seven was recently split in half… But there have been no lightning or strikes or other natural causes. So people have been saying that perhaps the ghosts of The Seven have escaped."

Kagome hearing the older man's tale gave her no ease to the to the cold chill that seem to settle on her spine. She had found herself tuning out her friends conversation on the subject all together when she couldn't get her mind off this new feeling as if something life changing was about to happen. Like trekking through Sengoku Jidai in search for an ancient jewel and defeating demons and befriending them along the way wasn't life changing enough.

* * *

Kagome found herself thinking back to what happen earlier that day when she finally got to settle herself down for bed for that night. The battle with this Jakotsu guy just happened earlier that day and with minor injuries, Inuyasha mostly taking the hits from Jakotsu's Jakotsuto. Even with the nearly poison experience that they had from what seem like another of the supposed rewaken Shichinintai members. They certainly didn't learn much from this Jakotsu guy besides the possibility that Naraku had a hand on their reawakening and besides the cold hard fact that this guy creep both Miroku and Inuyasha out like no one ever had in their whole life. Kagome sigh to herself as she took notice to everyone in the small hut that they had managed to be able to use for the night, so her and her friends could rest up and tend to their wounded which was mainly Inuyasha but his wounds were nearly gone if not gone already. Everyone in the hut seemed to be sound asleep, snuggling up in her sleeping bag she soon found herself snapping her eyes open right after she shut them to goto sleep, she felt the tugging at her soul the presence of a shard was near by. 'A Shikon shard… very close by…' Something in her compel her to keep her mouth shut about the shard, before she even knew what was going on she had her hand moving the mat aside that cover the exit to the hut. _'W-when did I get out of my sleeping bag?'_

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha notice Kagome nearly seem to jump out of skin when he call out to her.

"I-I ne-need t-o use therestroom." Kagome rush the last bit of her statement when she whirl around to see Inuyasha staring at her with a unblinking stare. Through the darkness she managed to see the glow of his eyes and a light nod before closing his eyes. Sighing in relief, she left the hut to do just that. Relieve her blabber. Finishing with as much dignity as any female can have while going to the bathroom in the woods can have. She felt once again the tug of the shard at her soul, without even noticing her bare feet guided her to the shard, only to come upon a clearing with a young and very handsome looking man lounging in the grass looking up at the nearly full moon surround by stars. Noticing the shard in his throat she took note that he must be a member of the Shichinintai. Fear over took her small frame as she stare at the lone figure, she knew she had to get away before he notice her, she walk back slowly and turn around being ever so careful as not to make a noise but only to… "snap"._ 'Of course I step on a stick…' _Looking over her shoulder slowly she saw the young man staring at was glad who ever this man was he wasn't a demon with an acute sense of smell, for she surly reek of fear, but she also had no doubt that he could see that she is scare out of her wits. Seeing him get up and slowly stalk towards her, the only words came to her mind was a tiger stalking his prey.

"Who are you woman? To be unaccompanied by another."

Kagome felt her lip quiver as he stare at her with those cobalt color eyes of his that seems to turn to black the closer he got to her. "K-Kagome…"

Crossing his arms over his board chest and closing his eyes he nodded to himself, only making light sounds as if deep in thought. "Now, the question is… what should I do with a woman in the most unusual of clothing and has no one to looked after her. I could simply kill you and be done with you." Snapping his eyes open to stare at her he notice her slowly walking back and into a tree. _'Foolish woman…'_. "Or I could simply amuse myself with you, or have you as a serving wench for me and my men. So many things to do with a woman in the most queerest of clothes."

"H-hey… I'm no one's wench for anything! These clothes are my school uniform, there is nothing 'queer' about them!" As soon as the words left her lips she wish she could take them back, it's not like she insulted him. But it's the fact that he most likely can and would kill her without a second thought about it, if in fact he was one of the hated members of the Shichinintai. The shard in his throat was convincing enough on the matter. If his eyes could get any darker it most certainly seem so with the moon shining behind him, before she even knew it she found herself being pin against the tree by her neck, gasping for air in his oddly warm hand that tighten ever so slightly more around her flawless neck.

"Talking back to the Shichinintai's leader Bankotsu will certainly cost you, your life little woman." Bankotsu voice drop, making it sound cold and emotionless.

"I-I'm sssor-ry!" Kagome managed to wheeze out. Tears started to well up in her eyes blurring her vision of the deadly mercenary that stood before her. Suddenly hearing a groaning sound and a sharp pain coming from her butt she found herself looking up at this specter Bankotsu. '_He's gonna set me free…?' _Bankotsu eye the little female with guarded eyes, something about her made him feel something other than bloodlust. Which wasn't to settling to him and seeing her tear up which made him loose the will to kill her and be done with these feelings he hadn't felt since he was alive, he still felt the need to do SOMETHING with her, but hearing her wheeze and her tears falling freely as she gasp for air from her now tender throat made all the evil deeds he had intended to do go out the window. He most certainly couldn't leave a rare and unusually beautiful creature alone and get killed by something other than him. "I've decided, you're coming with me!"

Kagome finally catching her breath shot her eyes up at the young specter to see a large boyish grin plaster upon his handsome face. "Hic-up?!" Her eyes became wide as saucers as she stare at him in disbelief. _'Is this guy bipolar or something? One moment he was ready to kill me and the next he looks like he is ready to be my friend!' _She watched him wearily as he squatted down to her eye level and shifted his right hand behind his back and pull a rope from somewhere. _'You got to be kidding me, he's gonna tie me up!? I got to get away from him and back to Inuyasha and the others or somehow alert them of my disappearance!' _She felt his rough callous hands slid across her more smoother ones looping there tying off there, Kagome's heart sputter at the closeness this guys presence seem to invoke in her, he smell utterly man and sadly a touch of grave soil she got whiff of with her not to acute nose.

Bankotsu finished tying off her wrist in front of her with enough of a lead to drag her along to his destination, to exact his revenge. He can hear her shouts of annoyance on his ill treatment of her, but he couldn't care on how she felt, it's been ten years or so since he has been able to walk in this plane and he most certainly wasn't going to let some female who made him feel anything other than bloodlust whenever his eyes fell upon hers ruin his good mood of being alive again. He just wish she just shut the fuck up already.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know when he fell asleep, but the first rays of light shinning into the small hut and falling onto his sleeping form was a good indication that he over slept. Taking a light inhale of the occupants inside the hut, he took note that everyone was accounted for expect…._'Kagome!' _Snapping his eyes open and saw nothing had change since he last saw her leaving the hut to relieve herself in the woods. Jumping up from his sleeping spot near the entrance to the little hut and dashing outside without a second thought and went to go search for Kagome. It almost felt like forever following her trail until he came upon a clearing where her scent lingered the most along with the scent of grave soil. Inuyasha felt his face go pale as he came to the horrible realization that she must had been kidnap by a member of the Shichinintai. _'Those bastards! I'll save you Kagome!' _Clenching his fist tightly, blood dripping to the ground, without much thought for his friends he follow the ever fading trail of Kagome's scent.

* * *

The rest of the inutachi had awoken not long after Inuyasha ran out of the hut to look for Kagome, the group not knowing anything was amiss amongst their group went about their morning as normal, with Sango, Kirara and Shippou heading off to the village center to obtain some water for their morning breakfast before heading off again to search for more shards or rumors. Miroku had stay behind, to await for Inuyasha and Kagome to return, from where ever they went.

"Look, the water well. We'll see if they'll be willing to give us some of their water." Sango said, looking down at her two demon friends.

"Someone collapsed!" Shippou shouted, taking the lead to check the person.

Sango, checking the fallen woman only to notice more villagers in the village had fallen also. Sensing something not right ready her hiraikotsu for battle, before she could take out her mask she suddenly became shrouded in a large amount of smoke. Feeling her body collapsed to the ground she saw a sort of a short man in the distance coming near her holding a large cylinder of object in his hand and many others on his back. _'Poison smoke!?'_

"Geh-heh-heh-heh… you cannot escape…from the poison of Mukotsu-sama!"

Sango feeling her body growing weaker from the poison's effect it had on her body, dizziness taking over.

"Geh-heh-heh-heh… so you're the one! The little girl who has the shikon shards, are you not? Don't worry… I won't kill you right away. You see, this poison… only paralyzes you…but you won't pass out until the very end. I like to play with my women… as long as possible…" Hearing a roar some where he turn his attention only to be attacked by a very large neko, breaking his means to release the poison. "Whoa!"

_'I can still move… that means… this poison doesn't work against demons!' _Getting his nerves up Shippou decided to go find Inuyasha and Kagome before it was to late. "Hang in there! I'll go get Inuyasha!" Jumping on his wooden horse he race to find Inuyasha and even Kagome. _'I hope they're okay…'_

"Houshi-sama… stay away… it's poison." Sango managed to choked out seeing Miroku coming into the clearing no doubt to check on all the shouting he was hearing from before the poison took over her fully body.

"Geh-heh-heh-heh! This is starting to be fun! Now… which poison should I treat you to…?"

"You're… one of the Shichinintai!" Miroku could only but glare back at the specter.

"Geh-heh-heh-heh… clever one. I'm Mukotsu… the poisoner."

"Someone must have dragged you back from the grave… and sent you after us. I think we know WHO. Well? Is the power behind you… Naraku!?"

"Geh-heh-heh-heh! How should I know? You'll have to ask my elder brothers… if you live long enough!"

Miroku watch Mukotsu slip something from behind him, another cover cylinder shooting it towards the houshi who barely dodge it thanks to the help of Kirara who took him a safe distance away from the poison that was killing everything it touch. "You have my thanks Kirara!" Hearing a roar in reply back, they landed as close to Sango as they could, but it was all in vain Mukotsu had long since took Sango away and the poison's effect on the area was too strong for them to get to close to save Sango from the vile clutches of Mukotsu.

"Geh-heh-heh-heh! Dissolve I say! Now woman… the busy bodies are gone. And we can have some fun… just the two of us!"

* * *

"Where are you Inuyasha!?"Shippou scan and sniff the area, trying to locate the missing hanyou. '_If I don't catch him quickly the others will be…' _Suddenly Shippou remember a possible quicker way to hunt down the missing hanyou. "Oh! That's Right! YAH!" Shippou released thousands of his wailing acorns.

_'I'm getting closer! Kagome's scent is getting stronger!' _Feeling something hit his head, grab hold of it only to have worry over take him, it was one of Shippou's acorns. _'Something's… happened at the village! Shit! What do I do!? I'm so close to saving Kagome but the others need me!' _Inuyasha took a deep breath he weigh his options, either way someone was gonna have to wait. He smell none of Kagome's blood but something told him the others back at the village needed him far more than Kagome did. Biting his lower lip with his fang only to pierce it with a small trickle of blood slid down his chin before the little wound heal up completely. _'I'm sorry Kagome!' _Turning around he quickly ran back to the village, he just hope he wasn't too late to save his friends.

* * *

Miroku stood in front of the hut that's shrouded in poison smoke, he had no idea how to save his beloved Sango from this specter, he could hear shouts coming from Mukotsu from the safe distance that he stood before the smoke. Something must have happen for him to wail at her about how she thought him to be ugly and calling her a wench. Clenching his fist tightly he hop on Kirara and have the neko crash through the hut's roof since he notice none of the smoke gather around the top.

"Sango-sama!"

"I just remember! I came here to take your Shikon shards, where are they?" Tossing another cloud of noxious fumes into the air and watch the houshi collapsing to the ground.

Kirara charge towards Mukotsu only to have him spit something at her and landed on her cheek, she reverted back to her smaller form.

_'My… my… body… it won't move..!' _Miroku gasp, grabbing hold of Sango and Kirara close to him as best as his barely moving body would allow and hope Shippou found Kagome and mainly Inuyasha. _'Forgive me…Inuyasha.'_

"Out of my way!" Mukotsu shoved Miroku aside he grabbing Sango by the hair. "I won't forgive you wench… hurting my feelings like that…" Grabbing ahold of Sango's throat, Mukotsu tighten his grip in hopes to kill this hateful woman. Suddenly feeling the cold hand of the devil himself slicing through his reanimated body.

The trio barely looking up and only to gasp at seeing Sesshou-maru standing before them. Could this demon, this human hating youkai save them from Mukotsu wraith?

'W-what is this…? Our enemies were supposed to be… Inuyasha's group and Koga's wolf demon clan!' Shaken out of his shock Mukotsu stare up at this demon covered in white. "Who… are you?"

"…I should ask you that."

"You… don't even… know me? Yet you attack me!? For that…you shall die!" Whipping out another one of his poison fill cylinders and aiming towards the taiyoukai that dare to attack him. When the poison smoke clear Mukotsu could only stare in horror the poison appear to have no effect on this mysterious youkai. "What? My poison doesn't dissolve him!?"

"You presume an alloy poisonous to mere humans can injure Sesshou-maru-sama?" Sesshou-maru watch the reanimated being that reek of grave soil fell in two and dissolve into bones with just a simple flick of his to Tokijin.

Inuyasha charged back to the village with Shippou riding on his shoulder, with the village in view, the whole village reeking of different kinds poison fumes he even caught whiff of his oh so wonderful half brother Sesshou-maru in the area also. Coming upon the hut that housed the heavily poison bodies of his friends Miroku, Sango and Kirara. With shouting back and forth but generally or only from him and add Ins from his friends Sesshou-maru had indeed save them, even if he didn't mean to. Inuyasha was even glad to hear that another of the Shichinintai members died, well again.

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she had been walking with this specter guy call Bankotsu and supposedly he is the leader of this 'Shichinintai', sighing to herself, she had long since gave up at yelling at the specter. He refuse to talk to her or even acknowledge that she was even there besides the tugging of the rope whenever she started to fall behind. So many things race through her mind about her current situation, like oh where the hell is he leading her!? OR is he taking her to Naraku and so many other pressing thoughts. She just hope he wasn't gonna drag her off somewhere to kill her or even torture her. Remembering the story the older men told them about these Shichinintai, she almost had to wonder why this Bankotsu character hadn't kill her by now. "Are we ever going to stop and take a break?" She mutter under her breath, she felt like she was gonna pass out if she didn't get any kind of break and her feet were killing her, she even settle for a five minute break just so long as she can get a breather from walking all night and most of the morning.

Glancing over his shoulder Bankotsu took notice that his now personal slave look like she was about to pass out, huffing in annoyance he grab the girl around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder and continue walking down the well beaten path that lay before him. He heard her scream and shout and even had the gull to beat his back with her pathetic strength. "Girl, if you continue with your wailing, you'll force me to snap your neck here and now and be done with you. But I intend to use my new little slave at least once before I toss her away." Giving a firm thump with his hand on her round rump only to feel her stiffen and shake with anger in his firm hold. Glad to hear no retort from her he kept on moving towards the nearest village.

Kagome barely managed to cross her arms over her chest as he continue to walk on, huffing in displeasure at being treated like a sack of potatoes and being violated but this-this man!

It must had been a few hours later when he finally stop and drop her on her butt, she look up at him and shot him the most evilest glare she could muster. But all Bankotsu did was smirk at her fail attempt of defiance. Kagome, knew she had to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to stay alive for her friends to save her but that didn't stop her from shooting glares at him when the situation presented it self.

"We're here. You can walk the rest of the way," squatting down to look her dead in the eyes "I need a bite to eat…" Snapping his teeth and smirking when he got the desire effect from her. _'All fire…' _Standing back up, he tug on her rope to get her to stand up and follow him into the village. He felt her stumble a bit but caught she herself and continue on behind him to the village.

Kagome sigh to herself feeling him drag her through the small village on towards the headman's house, _'figures…'_. She felt people stare at her when she pass by the villagers and hearing whispers on to why she dress so strange and of course the obvious rope around her hands. She plan to escape from this man, but of course he was always on guard and he hasn't slept yet, so praying he be to tired to notice her escaping when he finally pass out. Sighing mentally once again they came to a stop in front of the headman's house.

"What brings ye here to my humble village?"

"I've of need of food and board for the night."

"What of the girl? Tis some kistune in disguise?"

"She is mine to do with I please, if you don't tend to feed us then I'll take pleasure and wiping your village clean off the map…" Stepping forward; grabbing the man's kimono, "I advise you to put us up with food and board." Giving the older man a hard stare, clearing up any confusion on whether or not he was bluffing.

"Y-yes-s… please th-this way…" Gesturing into his home, he heard the young lad's heavy feet and the females lighter ones behind him as he lead them into a spare room. "He-re…I'll have food sent to you-u at on-ce."

"Good."

Kagome trail behind Bankotsu into the fairly good size room, she felt a shiver run down her spine when she came to realize she'll be alone with this monster and she had no doubt no one would come to save her should she cry out for help. She had to watch in horror as he tie the end of the rope to his wrist and commented with a smirk to her on how it was to ensure she won't escape from him during the night. Chewing on her lower lip she watched him get comfortable against the wall and waited for his food to be brought to him. She notice how his cobalt eyes close slowly and she found herself checking out every detail of his handsome features. Long ebony hair that braided in the back and trail down to his lower back, thick brows, purple cross tattoo in the center of his forehead. She found herself eating up every feature and she had to scold herself for staring at her enemy. _'Who I'm kidding, as soon as he is done with me he'll slaughter me the first chance he gets… no since on developing a crush on the enemy.'_

"Like what you see?" Eyeing his little slave with one eye, he took pleasure when her form stiffen and turn abruptly from him.

"No!" Hearing him chuckle only made her blush a deeper red. '_Kami… that laugh…' _Hearing the slid of a door opening and a small woman quickly brought the food in and scramble out before either of them could comment anything to her.

"Onna, bring me my food."

"Onna!? My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! What am I, your slave!? I don't think so! I'm not gonna bring your food to you! You can do that yourself!" Soon as all the words left her lips she instantly regretted them. His expression darken with a murderous look in his eyes and his lips frown in pure annoyance. "I-I…so-"

"Onna. You'll know your place. I'll say this once and only once. You are only alive because I want you to be my little slave to do as I please. Next time you talk back, your neck WILL be snap."

"H-hai…" Seeing him retie her binds to where only one wrist was tie to his and the other was free and then he settle back against the wall, she quickly grab the tray of food for them and set it in front of him. Chewing her lower lip again she had to wonder what he was waiting for, seeing him stare at her with his strong arms cross over his broad chest. Sighing mentally, figuring what he was waiting for she grab the chop sticks and fed him the meal. _'How humiliating… glad my friends can't see me like this now.'_

* * *

Inuyasha manage to get the unconscious Miroku, Sango and the still alert Kirara and Shippou to safety near a small river. Shippou had given the two humans an herbal antidote and encourage him to find a safe place for them to rest so the antidote can take effect properly. He couldn't help but not agree with the little kit, but his thoughts kept straying to Kagome. Inuyasha was worry sick and guilt ridden over Kagome being kidnap by a possible member of the Shichinintai. Inuyasha gather up his friends with Miroku on his back and Sango and Shippou riding on Kirara's back, he had no idea where they were or any knowledge where a possible safe place could be all they knew is they had to find a safe place and soon. Upon hearing and smelling something not right in the air along with grave soil he knew things were about to get life threatening all over again.

"Shippou… you take Miroku… and go on without me."

"Inuyasha…?"

"They caught up to us…" Hearing 'hissing' in the distance and getting closer as the seconds tic on by, he ready his sword for an attack and suddenly out of the wood work spinning blades came straight towards them. He managed to deflect it with his Tessaiga, only to see the blades race back to where they came from to a strange machine looking man.

"Innnn… nnnuuyaashaa…"

"What the…?" Shippou squeaked in terror at this monsterous creature.

"Another one of the 'Seven', eh? You have a metal form but… you still stink of the dead and grave soil!"

"Giiiiinkkkotssuu… I ammm."

"I got a lot of questions for you. But I don't have much time right now, so… I'm gonna have to take you down!" Launching himself into the air towards Ginkotsu with his sword raise high above him.

"Yyyoou… want a plllace fffor them to ressst mmm?" Sending more spinning blades towards Inuyasha, "donnn' bother, before they die from the poison… I'll killll them allll!"

"Rgh." Dodging and striking Ginkotsu's attack. "Kirara! Grab em' and run!" Seeing Kirara grab his friends and start to feel a small weight off his chest at knowing his friends will be safe.

"Nnnnno you don't!" Sending off his metal claw arm at the neko and successfully grabbing her he dragged her back down to the ground with everyone hitting the ground in a hard wham.

Inuyasha growled at the specter for hurting his friends. "You…will pay! Kaze no Kizu!" Feeling Ginkotsu attack land hits on him before he could release his attack, the fight was getting bad with each deadly attack Ginkotsu landed on him, he knew Shippou and the others needed to hurry and get away from him before they get caught in the cross fire of Ginkotsu blasting powder or anything else he may have up his sleeve. Launching himself straight towards Ginkotsu in hopes of landing a hit only to miss but only barely. "Shippou! Kirara! GO!"

Shippou felt his collar being grabbed hold of then having his little body shot into the air as Kirara flew up into the air in hopes of finding a safe place to rest, with the feeling that the search to find a safe place seem all but hopeless Shippou finally spotted a temple and instructing Kirara to fly to it. When they finally landed, Shippou came across a kind houshi who put them up in a room with bedding for Miroku and Sango to rest in. It suddenly dawn on Shippou that he hadn't seen Kagome since heading to be bed last night, _'could something have happen to her?'_ He never got around to asking Inuyasha what happen to Kagome with the poisoning and now this machine guy attacking them without a single rest. Catching movement he watch the houshi walk up to his resting friends.

"You poor souls… bad enough that you were exposed to poison… but to have traveled in that compromised state…? Tsk, tsk. You must be quite debilitated. They probably won't awaken for sometime." The houshi place a small incense burner next to the little kit. "You too… should sleep… just a little while longer."

Shippou watch the houshi walk back out of the room, casting a look over his shoulder before disappearing outside. He couldn't help it, but he suddenly felt his eye lids getting heavy and then…

* * *

Kagome watch Bankotsu finish the last bite of his portion of the meal and nodded to her to eat her now cold meal, she took a bite of the icy cold meal and wish to kami that she had the luxury to turn it down but knowing how this specter most likely is she had no doubt she couldn't count on getting another meal anytime soon. So she had to be grateful that he was even letting her eat. Pulling the food closer to her she scarf it down without much of a thought on how it taste, guzzling her drink down as well. _'Better than nothing I guess…' _

"Get rest, it'll be a long walk where we are heading." Gesturing to the futon, seeing her hesitate, he sigh loudly before hefting her out of her sitting position and plopping her in the futon and crawling in next to her. Rest his head in his hand and smirking down at her when he saw how red she is and how stiff her body felt under his heavily weighted arm. "Relax… I won't force you unless you want it." He purr in her ear, seeing her shiver only gave him satisfaction. He maybe a murderer but a rapist wasn't something he was, sure some of his other men may rape young, lovely flesh but he never had a problem with getting a woman to bed. Pulling her close to his armored chest and giving her a light squeeze to remind her to sleep he rested his head on his arm; feeling her body relax and finally her breathing even out to signal to him she was finally asleep, after several minutes later he shut his own eyes to get some rest himself.

Kagome lay still under Bankotsu's hard as a rock arm for how long she had no idea, all she knew was she had to get away from this monster and back to friends and fast before he grows bored of her or accidentally snaps her neck like he keeps reminding her that'll he due if she didn't obey him. Sighing mentally she force herself to relax in his arms and felt him squeeze her closer to his severely uncomfortable chest due his armor, she couldn't even fathom how she found herself sleeping with the enemy but she was and worse she got this horrible feeling that she won't be able to escape him no matter what. Hours have tic on by and she laid there wide awake waiting for the perfect time to sneak away from, sensing the perfect time had finally came she slowly wiggle out of his steal grip around her tiny little waist only to feel his hand slid slowly up her flat tummy, one of her breast and settle on her shoulder and making it even more impossible for her to escape. Huffing in annoyance she got her self comfortable against him and shut her eyes and let sleep take over her exhausted body.

Bankotsu smirk inwardly, he knew the little vixen never fell asleep up until now. Taking a glance out the window of their room of the village headman's house he could see the full moon shining through the window and decided since the little vixen wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon he bonded her hands together and walk out of the room into the cool night air to relieve some pent us stress. Cracking his knuckles with a sadistic smirk plaster on his lips he got to work.

* * *

Inuyasha cross his arms over his chest he look down at his sleeping friends who were finally getting much needed rest from the poison and even inhaling smoke during Renkotsu's attack on them. He was still super piss off that Renkotsu fool him into thinking he was a humble houshi who were burying his fellow friends at the temple but in reality he was covering up his scent of grave soil and death that clung so heavily to his body it should have been easy to see through such a obvious trick. He barely escape Ginkotsu's attacks that never seem to stop but only by slicing that freak in half did that battle end, then Renkotsu show up. He was glad to see Myouga show up when he did and even drain the poison from Sango and Miroku, after a few words exchange they caught up on much needed rest. He still hadn't had the heart to tell any of them that Kagome was kidnapped, most likely by a member of the Shichinintai. Everything in him scream to the point he couldn't hear himself think to go find Kagome but he couldn't leave any of them unprotected like he did before especially with them recovering from Mukotsu's poison. Settling up in some tree that was right above his sleeping friends he could only pray that Kagome was safe and unharmed, staring up into the full moon's comforting light.

At the first rays of light Shippou and Myouga left Inuyasha in search for ingredients to help aid in the recovery of Miroku and Sango's health. Hours seem to pass when they finally came back and got to work with mixing the ingredients with Inuyasha's help handed the questionable red liquid fill bottles to his friends who can only make comments on how vile it tasted as the dranked down the unpleasant concoction.

"To save your lives, I had to suck out quite a lot of blood along with the poison. Drink this elixir and your body will restore your blood quickly. You'll feel better in no time." Myouga explained about the unusual blood color mixture that he had them drink up.

"Darn flea it's so bitter!" Sango bit out she try to suppress the urge to vomit.

"I'm afraid we must grin and bear it." Miroku mumble, taking another swig. "If we're still weak and Inuyasha has to protect us… it will endanger us all!"

"I got you more ingredients Myouga!" Shippou ran into the camp area holding a large sack with Kirara running right beside him.

"Ah, fine work Shippou." Shippou opening up the large sack of ingredients for Myouga which contain none other than a bunch of snakes. Sucking up all the snakes blood till his small flea size body became the same size of Shippou and then rolled around on the ground a little before he spit the liquid into the plastic bottles for his friends to drink up.

"Now there's plenty for seconds!" Myouga cheer, Shippou try to hand the bottles off to them.

"I really wish I hadn't seen that…" Sango mumble, tears of disgust fell from her eyes.

"I think I'd rather drink the blood straight." Miroku added in.

Inuyasha glance over his shoulder when he caught whiff of none other than wolf in the air not much long after a tornado came straight towards his group. Dread fill his chest he realize he's going to have to come clean now that Kouga was coming towards them with no doubts on asking where Kagome was. He had been lucky up until now on his friends not asking where Kagome was, due to them still focus on their health and all the attacks from the Shichinintai.

"Puppy! Where is Kagome!?" Stopping a few feet from Inuyasha he scan the group, everyone was there but his mate to be.

"About that…" Inuyasha shove his hands rather forcefully into his sleeves he look away from everyone. "She's been missing since befor-".

"What!?" Kouga roar into Inuyasha sensitive ears, "I left my mate to be in your care and she's been missing?! How long? Who took her?!"

Glancing towards his friends and then back at Kouga, regret fill his whole body he couldn't believe he even let this happen to someone like Kagome but it happen and she was gone and hopefully still alive. "She's been missing the night before Mukotsu attack us…"

"That long Inuyasha? Why didn't you tell us soon as Kagome-sama went missing?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because we hadn't had time to stop and think since those stupid attacks... Until now!" Inuyasha huffed out. "I am also led to believe that a member of the Shichinintai took her." Inuyasha grumbled that last bit out, turning his face from his friends once more. He couldn't bare to see their faces of horror on having their beloved friend in the hands of the enemy.

"You better be lying pup!" Kouga growl out he grip the front of Inuyasha's haori and hoisted him close to his face. Nose to nose. "If you weren't so damn important to Kagome I would have murder you ages ago!"

"Easy Kouga… fighting with each other is not what Kagome would want, I'm sure she is safe and waiting for our arrival to save her from them as soon as possible. The best we can do is go and find her."

Kouga nodded in agreement to Miroku's statement, then drop Inuyasha rather roughly on the ground. "Agree."

After a brief exchange of information on their new enemy the Shichinintai, Kouga left to go hunt them down and find Kagome and bring her safely back to himself and her friends.

"Good, riddance," Inuyasha mumble watching Kouga speed off.

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling oddly refresh, but strangely suspicious. It was too quiet, everything around her seem just strangely too quiet, she's alone in the room and wrist were bounded together, focusing on her surroundings she notice that the village or even the village headman's house should be noisy with villagers starting on their daily chores around the village, but she didn't hear a single sound and a sense of dread fill her she quickly scramble out of the room and outside of the house only to find bodies lightly scatter around the village. All in a heap of blood and it doesn't seem like a single life was spare, even children lay next to their parents, struggling to make her way around the village. Her body felt like lead the more she saw, even her senses seem to be numb as she stumble around the village, taking in everything that she saw.

"Like what you see?"

Whirling around she saw the one and only Bankotsu smirking almost proudly at her, she notice him seating in front of some random building sipping on what appear to be sake, chewing on her lower lip in hopes to distract herself from crying for all the poor souls who fell victim to a monster's pass time. "No…" She mumbled adverting her eyes from his.

His lips form a frown when he heard her reply left her desirable lips. "Tough." He ground out taking another sip of his sake, looking around at all the scattered bodies that lay before. "Thing of beauty…"

"Depends on how you define beauty."

Standing up he stalk up to her with his nose inches from her own nose, wrapping his arm around her slender waist he pull her up to his chest with his lips grazing the shell of her ear, feeling her shivering in his arm. "You just don't get it, little vixen." Pulling away, he readjusted her binds to give him some lead as he lead her out of the village and onto his destination.

"Where are we even going?" Kagome grumble out, she hated being with this monster. Not only was he doing things to her insides but he seem to have an outer effect on her as well. Pressing her bounded hands to her chest in hopes to slow her heart down, she wasn't sure if her heart thought it like the closeness of this monster or she thought he was gonna snap her little neck then and there. All she knew was if she didn't stop it soon in might thump it self right out of her chest and into his merciless grip forever.

"To get my revenge."

It sounded to her like she should have known that the whole time, huffing she storm right behind him trailing with only a few feet behind him._ 'What did he even mean by me not getting it?' _What exactly did she not get? The shear joy of killing people? She'll never understand that, she was to innocent and kind hearted to understand people like the Shichinintai, or even serial killers in her time or people who just hurt others for no reason at all but just to take in the joy of doing it. Shuffling down the beaten path that lead to who knows where she had so many choice words she wanted to say to Bankotsu that she had to nearly bite her tongue off to prevent herself for uttering a single syllable in fear of loosing her life like all those innocent villagers. She would deny it to herself every chance the thought enter her mind about him, she felt the urge to know this man. She didn't even understand why she wanted to know him, half of her said run for your life he is gonna kill you and the other half said stay by his side. All she ended up with, with her internal battle was a headache. What would she give up if she only had her big yellow bag with her right now, a lot. Even a pill for her headache that was sure to come would be a blessing.

* * *

Inuyasha close his eyes as he held onto Kikyou's unconscious form, he carried her to a safe distance from village. Where the next member of the Shichinintai was found posing as the kind hearted doctor, Suikotsu. The battle with the members was still fresh in his mind, the images replay back to where they came across the innocent form of Suikotsu who suddenly turn bad when the other members of the Shichinintai appear and force Suikotsu to change to his former self. Along with all the damage the newly rebuilt Ginkotsu created and even those bastards Renkotsu and Jakotsu mess up everything and nearly getting his friends kill again along with Kikyou of all people. He still found no trace of Kagome's scent, not even a lingering scent trail on any of the Shichinintai members. _'She must be with the seventh and final member of the group…' _Clutching Kikyou tightly to his chest he watch the shinidamachou gather around her and restored her waining strength with dead women souls.

"Inu…yasha… Where are we…?"

"Just outside the village…"

"I see… Just as I thought… the souls skimmers were unable to enter the village…?"

"Yeah…"

"What about… them? What happened?… To those men with the tainted Shikon shards…?"

"They retreated, taking Suikotsu with them."

"What?!" Glancing around Kikyou notice a member of Inuyasha's group missing. "Where is Kagome?"

"She's missing…" Inuyasha grumbled, looking away from Kikyou.

"I see. So they left this place…? It's all because of this land… No wicked people or creatures with demonic auras may approach this land… because Hakurei purifies the air above us."

"Hakurei?"

" I have heard tell of it. A sacred mountain that absolves sinners…" Miroku answered.

"Suikotsu could only have been able to live here if his soul… were truly pure and untainted." Kikyou continued.

"Is this Mt. Hakurei also the reason… the Shichinintai retreated so fast…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, the 'White Spirit Mountain'… is too pure."

"What shall we do, houshi-sama?" Sango took a glance Miroku.

"We shall depart. I am troubled by this… not only that but Kagome-sama must be found."

"Kikyou what about you…?" Inuyasha ease Kikyou up to a sitting position, noticing the village's children coming up the hill and into view but remain a ways away from their group.

"I shall remain here. I would like to stay with these children a little while. Besides… I cannot even wished to go…"

"What?"

"Inuyasha surely you saw… that my soul collectors are repelled by this land's aura. I myself was barely able to stand at its base."

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha stare longingly at Kikyou, the past replaying through each others minds as they stare longingly into one another eyes.

* * *

"Renkotsu… my brother where are we going?" Jakotsu ask riding the newly remodel Ginkotsu powerful tank like body. Seeing Kohaku in the distance, they move on forward. "Well! If it isn't Kohaku!"

"Gnnnnuh…"

"He's here to meet us." Renkotsu stated. "Its time to reunite with our eldest brother. At last, the army of seven will be complete again!"

* * *

Kagome mentally huff all the while glaring venomously at Bankotsu's back while he try to write some revenge letter, she however was still severely piss off on how the days events went up until she found herself sitting on a grassy cliff over looking a castle off in the distance. Trekking through ancient Japan wasn't so bad unless you were not used to being bare footed like she is, to top that off she being tie up and being led around by this killer was just the icing on top of the cake. She wasn't even going to forget he is in fact a cold blood killer who is dragging her around after he just got done massacring an innocent village. Talk about the cherry on top of that icing which was on top of that cake.

_When she was still stuck following him around and not sitting on this grassy cliff, she recall how the minutes had turn into hours from when they first left that village in the early morning when the sun reached its highest peek in the afternoon sky. Kagome, had felt gross following behind Bankotsu with only her dirt cover uniform and no shoes on her now severely blistered feet. She wanted a bath, she needed a bath desperately and she was willing to ask this monster for one to, her asking turn into whining which then turn into yelling when he completely ignored her. Before Kagome even knew what was happening he hefted her over his shoulder and took off into the forest, she couldn't even tell where he intended to take her but she found herself flying through the air when he came to a sudden stop and then coldness, wetness cover her entire body and then the lack of oxygen over took her. Pushing her head through the water's surface, sputtering water and letting out incoherent curses at Bankotsu who stood on the shore laughing his head off._

_"Get clean up and stop bitching, onna!" Bankotsu called out to her._

_Kagome shot him another venom fill glare, she swam as far as she could before she got to work on her dirty body and uniform. Her clothes she had to take off leaving only her underwear to cover her body, she wasn't even going to try to swim around in that icy lake with nothing on, especially with Bankotsu several feet from her. Kagome took a glance over her shoulder when she got the feeling that he is staring at her, she was right he was watching her bathe. Finished scrubbing her uniform clean without any soap, lay it on a rock to dry then proceed with her own dirty flesh. She had to admit that Bankotsu's staring at her bathing earn him marks of being a pervert in her book. Walking out of the water and onto the grassy shore to a nice sunny spot to dry off, she could still feel his eyes on her nearly naked form. She didn't care, she ignored him. Looking up into the cloud cover sky she couldn't help but wonder how her friends were holding up. Suddenly looking up when a shadow pass over her only to see Bankotsu in nothing but his hakama on, he rebounded her hands and feet leaving her alone on the shore, wadding into the lake to catch some food to eat. Fish. She had been more than fine to start a fire, she was starving after all but she sat and watch him begrudgingly, might she add. But she couldn't deny how indescribably hot he looked with only his bottoms on and fully drench with water cascading down that oh so perfect chest of his. Also he was looking somewhat silly and cute trying to catch some fish. Blushing, she looked away when he walk up to her with a goofy grin and a good amount of fish for them to eat. 'Kind of hard to remember what he is truly capable of, when he's looking like that.' He surprised her and took care of the wood, fire and fish._

_When the fish were finally ready to be eaten Bankotsu unbounded her small hands, he handed her a fish and grab one of the fish for himself with a smirk, looking her up and down. "Thanks for the view."_

_Kagome couldn't believe she forgot about her clothes making a growling noise that any demon would be proud of she shot up and march to her nearly dry uniform… the view….THE VIEW! Now she can barely look at him. Kami forbid him to be hot, great body and an awesome smile. She must be going to hell for falling for the enemy. Well, she couldn't say falling but the jerk was worming his way into her. Not sure how, maybe the man handling?_

Huffing again at the memory, she really had no clue. Hearing a 'gng' 'gng' 'gng' off in the distance snap her out of her thoughts with the sound getting louder Kagome look up to see what must be the rest of the Shichinintai coming towards them. She felt her blood freeze, what's going to happen to her now?

"Yoo-hoo! Bankotsu!" A very womanly and very familiar looking man shouted.

"Eldest brother…" A man wearing a bandana called out. "Today… we are assembled again."

"Sure, sure. But never mind that, Renkotsu! You're smart, right? You know how to write?" Bankotsu toss the brush that he had been using to Renkotsu.

"Yes. What should I write?"

"Let's see… how about… 'I will come calling to repay old debts… so wash your neck and wait.'"

"Repaying a debt of gratitude, are we?" Jakotsu pipe up.

"Mm-hm. Over there, that castle. It was they in that castle… who severed our heads. And somewhere in there… they've been taking care of my 'dear friend' to…"

"Eldest brother, not to impose. But who is this female in the queerest of rags?" Renkotsu ask, he finally notice the female not but a few feet from them sat with a nervous expression on her little face with what also look like she was glaring at them to.

"Ahhh! It's the woman that was with Inuyasha!" Jakotsu shouted, giving the blue eyed female a death glare. "Are we going to kill her or something?"

"No, she was with this Inuyasha? No matter she is mine now to do as I please with." Bankotsu smirk down at her, giving her a knowing smirk. His smirk only grew wider when he saw her huff and turn away from him. "She isn't going to be kill by any of you, if she were to die I will do it on my terms." He became pleased when the rest of his men nodded in understanding. He was glad she rarely talk, on the times she ranted angrily to him he had tempted the idea to snap that pretty little neck of hers. But after a death glare she shut that little mouth of hers. He had been more than tempted at the lake to try to his luck on forcing himself onto her, his body was alive now granted it was still dead but he can feel his heart pumping and blood following and hardening his lower area. It was clear to him that there was something about her that he wanted from her but he had no idea what. Her head? Her body? Maybe her heart in his hand. He had no idea and he wanted to find out before he toss her aside like rotten food. Looking up at the castle in the distance he decided enough time was wasted on waiting he couldn't wait any longer. Fixing his little woman bindings so she couldn't speak, run, or move her hands. His woman? Sure why not he thought to himself. "We move out!" He called out to his men. He hoisted the female on his non armor shoulder and took off running to the castle. He could hear her screaming through the gag in her mouth from his speed and even screaming when she saw the death he and his men lay in their wake as he rush up to where his 'friend' lay and waiting for him.

"My… my Lord…" A palace guard shook in fear upon hearing the chaos outside the room they were in.

"Keep your head! They won't get this far!" The Lord of the castle shouted back to his man. Suddenly and with almost no warning they watch in near horror when the door slid open to reveal a young man holding a young woman who must be a whore with such queer clothes over one of his shoulders.

"Ah… there you are. Did you read my letter?"

"Where is the guard!?" The lord of the castle demanded.

"Hm? You mean… them?" Pointing out the door, showing off his work with not much interest of the castle guards hanging from the ceiling. "Now…" Bankotsu crack his knuckle ready to make good of his promise of revenge.

"W-wait! You want the great halberd, yes? I'll give it back to you…!"

"Oh! My Banryu!" Dropping the female from his shoulder, and pay little attention when she try her best to scoot into the nearest corner of the room. Bankotsu walk over and pick up with ease, he slid off the cover of his halberd and hoisting it up into the air with one hand. "How it sparkles! You polished it for me?"

_'It took the might of three burly men to drag that weapon in… and he hefts it with one hand.' _The lord of the castle thought in awe and and in fear. "Young man! I don't care if you are a ghost! Won't you serve me?"

"My Lord!"

Bankotsu took a glance over at the two men in the room; with an annoyed sigh. "Didn't you read my letter? I told…" Swiping his large halberd, and slicing the men necks clean off their shoulders, "…to wash your neck and wait." Glancing at the little female who was hiding in the corner with tears staining her beautiful face, he stalk over to her and rip off her gag squeezing the back of her neck tightly he pull her roughly against himself and gave her a bruising kiss, and without even asking for an invitation snake his tongue into her moisten mouth and explore every corner of it. Pulling back rather quickly he look at her tear stain face, annoyance race through on why she didn't return his affection. He didn't know why it pissed him off but it did. Replacing her gag back over her now bruise lips. "Stay." With that he was out the door and gone outside to finish the rest of the people off as he became reacquainted with Banryu.

Kagome slid down to the floor from her sitting position against the wall where Bankotsu left her to no doubt to kill innocent people, she curl up in a ball as best as she could with her bounded hands and feet, she let the tears fall more freely staring without even blinking at the two dead bodies that lay before her. She knew without a doubt that she will never be the same again when or if ever her friends rescue her from this confusing nightmare. Her body twitch with every scream of horror that she heard from the corner of the room that she lay in. She could feel their shards, moving around the castle grounds to kill people or make sure they didn't miss a single soul. Suddenly everything was quiet, she felt a chill run down her spine and before she even knew it she was being hoisted in the most uncomfortable way she has ever been held. Looking up at the slightly bloody Bankotsu face, one hand held his Banryu and in the other was her feeling much like a package a mailman would carried, with him holding her around the waist and tuck under his arm on his side. _'What a life, being man handle…'_ Kagome thought bitterly. She really was missing Inuyasha possessiveness right about now.

"Now its time to show you what all you missed while you were up here." Bankotsu look down at his little woman, with a boyish grin plaster on his face. It felt to good to hold his Banryu again and he even had a living female to share it with. Even killing with his halberd felt better than when he was alive.

"Monster… I know what you all did…" Kagome grumble back feeling the gag loosen enough for her to retort back to him she avoided looking him in the eyes.

Bankotsu stop in mid step at the words she describe him as, he wasn't sure why her calling him a monster irk him but it did. He felt a severely unusual urge to prove her wrong, but he press that feeling far from him as possible. Biting back a growl he fixed her gag, continue on to where his men were dropping her right next to where he is going to sit down he grab himself some sake and plop right next to the pathetic heap of Kagome.

Kagome felt Bankotsu untie her hands and feet but leaving her gag firmly in her mouth ordering her to pour him some more and his men, she stagger forward when he shove her a little to hard towards the center of the group. Kagome couldn't believe her situation she was in, slowly walking up to each man thankful they didn't say anything to her besides glared at her which was mainly Jakotsu's doing. She got this feeling like she was in a tiger, bear or some kind of beastly animal's den that wouldn't think twice of killing her if she so much breathed wrongly. Seeing at the moment that all drinks were fill she sat next to Bankotsu and pull up her knees and stare off into nothingness. Surrounded by death… like it was an everyday normal thing with these men. _'I miss everyone so much…' _Kagome thought miserably. Taking a peek at Bankotsu, she watch him look around at all the gore he and his men did with a satisfied smirk on his face. Whenever she felt his eyes fell on her she quickly look the other way, she could feel him smirking at her.

"Should we sit here drinking sake? I want to see Inuyasha again as soon as possible!" Jakotsu whined.

Kagome ears prick up at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

"Don't fret, Jakotsu. Inuyasha has a sharp nose." Renkotsu call back.

"Mm-hm. We can just wait here… he'll sniff out the blood and come running." It didn't go unnoticed to Bankotsu when the female's body language and eyes went from hopeless to hopeful in the second the name Inuyasha was mention. _'Hmm…' _Pulling her roughly up under his arm, letting his hot breath warm her ear. "You're mine. This Inuyasha will never have you back, Vixen." Keeping his arm on her shoulder, he saw out into the distance a whirlwind coming straight towards them.

"So this… is the Shichinintai?" a handsome wolf demon came upon the group of specters.

"The wolf was quicker than the dog, eh?" Bankotsu mumble looking upon the pissed off demon.

"My, my…Kouga returns." Jakotsu said.

"What are you sitting here for? And why the fuck is Kagome here with you bastards, give my future mate back!" Kouga growled at them with eyes tinted red. She look horrible, blood on her but at least it wasn't her's, red puffy eyes, tear stain face and a gag in her lovely mouth. He was nearly seeing red. "I know you're mixed up with Naraku! Where is that bastard!?"

Completely ignoring the comment about Kagome, he wasn't going to hand her over so he felt no need to answer the infuriated wolf. But Bankotsu felt what felt like a twinge of jealously at the thought of her being promise to another male. "Huh… Sounds like Naraku… makes enemies everywhere he goes." Scratching his head he look back at the wolf cub. "Gives you a pause, doesn't it? Think we can trust him?" Turning to look at Jakotsu.

"Don't ask me, Bankotsu! You're the only one who's actually met him."

"WHERE IS HE!? GIVE KAGOME BACK NOW!" Kouga growl dangerously at the two men before him. "…I'll kill you bastards for taking Kagome away and hiding that bastard Naraku!" Kouga charged towards them.

Jakotsu step forward. "That reminds me… we were in the middle of a fight weren't we?"

Kagome shed tears of joy watching with hope and worry at Kouga being here, she wanted so badly to be back with her friends and family and take a nice very long hot bath, she stole a glance at Bankotsu as he shift her in his hold and saw him tie her hands and feet again. _'Yay, tie up again…' _Pulling her gag down and giving her another bruising kiss on her still swollen lips before placing the gag firmly back over her mouth. Jumping from her, itching to battle this Kouga and Inuyasha that he was order to kill.

"Idiot! I've already seen through that sword of y-" Jumping out of the way, barely missing Ginkotsu and Renkotsu firing the canon at him. "Whoa!"

"Tsk. He dodged it." Renkotsu grumbled.

"Gnyrr."

"You're quick. I'm impressed. Must be thanks to those Shikon shards embedded in your legs." Bankotsu smirk at Kouga he was more than ready for a good fight. "Naraku ask me to take those to." Slashing his halberd at Kouga who once again dodge their attacks.

_'What…!? This guy… He's different from the others…?' _Kouga thought.

"Come on, brothers. Don't let him get away." Bankotsu call over his shoulder.

"Gnnn!" Ginkotsu shot his cannon at Kouga who dodge the attack.

"Quit bouncing around." Bankotsu growl out slashing his halberd at Kouga.

"Outta my way, you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha jumping in the middle of the fight, blocking Bankotsu attack with his Tessaiga.

"Hm?" Bankotsu felt the strain from the attack from this silver haired demon.

"Inuyasha-!" Jakotsu cheered at seeing his current interest appearing.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growl back.

"Ah… so YOU'RE Inuyasha… you're a strong one, aren't you?" Bankotsu smirk at this dog that stood before him. _'So this is Inuyasha that Kagome seem hopeful over?' _Bankotsu growl mentally at the thought of this dog taking what's his from him. It wasn't happening.

"Caught Kagome scent miles away from here, you're lucky she is unharmed. But it doesn't change your fate of me killing all of you 'Seven'." Inuyasha look back at Kagome, anger wash over him as he took in her pitiful condition, he still felt horrible for letting her get kidnap but it felt great to see her alive and well.

"She is of no concern to either of you anymore. She is mine, and I have no intention of giving her up. Ever." Bankotsu smirk confidently, looking over the wolf and dog. "Ho! Now that everyone's assemble now."

"Specter…. you'll regret ever taking Kagome away from us!" Inuyasha growl back. "I'm about to send you all back to your graves!"

"But… I still must avenge my younger brothers… Kyokotsu and Mukotsu." Bankotsu glare back the hanyou who stood before him.

"That fellow with the giant weapon must be their ringleader." Miroku eye the one call Bankotsu critically, coming upon the fight scene with Shippou, Kirara and Sango beside him. "We must somehow during the fighting rescue Kagome-sama from them also."

"Yes. Even though he looks the youngest." Sango glared at the rest of the Shichinintai.

Kagome wiggle in her binds till she manage to free her mouth from the gag. "Inuyasha, be careful, he has three Shikon shards in his neck!" Kagome scream back to her friends.

Turning around in utter surprise Bankotsu stare at his little captive, _'she can see the shards?' _"Heh… they're Kyokotsu's and Mukotsu's shards." He felt furious on the inside for his female to help his enemy, but calm out the outside. He wasn't about to show anyone how much this vixen effected him.

"That would explain somethings…" Kouga murmur.

"You ready!?" Bankotsu dash towards Inuyasha readying his halberd for an attack.

"Just try me!" Inuyasha call back running forward, sword raise above him.

Kagome watch in horror as the Shichinintai attack her friends not even giving them much of a chance to save her let alone defend themselves from their attacks. She wanted to help them so badly, but all she could do watch them dodge Ginkotsu along with Renkotsu attacks. Miroku was fighting Suikotsu, Sango fighting the female hating Jakotsu. Tears stung her eyes being force to watch the battle unfold before her. What seem to tear her up was when Inuyasha release Kaze no Kizu attack on Bankotsu, she felt afraid for Bankotsu, that he had lost his reanimated life to Inuyasha, the feelings that were taking her over during the battle left her utterly lost and almost near broken. Kagome felt like a traitor to her friends for nearly siding with the enemy. Then the overwhelming relief came over her when she saw Bankotsu pull his unmarked body from the rubble, with only a scratch on his Banryu.

Suddenly saimyoushou surround Bankotsu and buzz to him. "All right! Fine, fine!" Bankotsu grumbled to the insects. "Inuyasha… we will meet again! Oh and Kagome is coming with us!"

"Wha-? We will…? You got to be fucking joking! Hand over Kagome you bastard!"

"…." Glaring at them Renkotsu guzzle some of his flammable liquid he blasted fire at Kouga who is charging towards Kagome. "AWAY!"

Kagome watched all her friends stun faces, their eyes follow Bankotsu's movements to snatch her up and hop on the now retreating forms of the remaining 'Seven'. Before anyone could chase after them to rescue her one of Naraku's puppets lurch from the ground and attack the group. Kagome sat on the cold metal body of Ginkotsu moving further away from her friends and further into the enemy's arms. She try to hold back her tears but they wouldn't stop flowing freely from her eyes. She felt Bankotsu hot breath on her ear whispering to her. "I'll make you forget you ever knew them." Kagome felt a chill go down her spine at that declaration, she look away from him and watch the passing trees in hopes to distract herself from the feeling that was bubbling inside her from the closeness of Bankotsu. The odd bounce and sway of Ginkotsu movements lull her to a light slumber, she didn't even realize how tired she was until her head fell against Bankotsu leg. Maybe she could love him, even though it'll most likely be a short love. It might be worth it, a small smile grace her pink lips. Maybe.

* * *

The group stare down at the remains of the golem that Naraku had sent after them to prevent a continuation of their fight with the Shichinintai, the golem was just almost too easily defeated and with an odd scent of spring water and flowers, Miroku had also added that the golem was 'clean' like that of the mountain, this only had to make them wonder if Naraku has been hiding at Mt. Hakurei this whole time. They had watch Kouga leaving the inutachi before the golem was even defeated to take down the Shichinintai and rescue his mate to be, Kagome. The whole inutachi, except Kagome set out to find the smell of spring water and flowers scent, and Kagome as well. They were sure where ever the Shichinintai will be Naraku will surly be close at hand and the closer they were the closer they get to saving Kagome from the enemy's clutches.

* * *

Kagome's body sway and lurch forward, the cold moving body lurch forward again then came to a stop in a clearing. Feeling emptiness besides her, she look around and notice what's left of the members of the Shichinintai have all jump off Ginkotsu's tank like body and found comfortable spots around the clearing they stop at. Each leaning against something, a tree or rotted out log. Some tending to their weapons others like Renkotsu were checking out his supplies. The only one she didn't see was Bankotsu, looking around quickly and spreading out her senses to find his three shards only to realize they were right behind her. Whirling around in her tie up form she stare up at him, with the best 'I hate you' glare she can muster. He of course only smirk down at her.

"Eldest brother, what do you intend to do with that female? She clearly is friends with that Kouga and that Inuyasha." Renkotsu ask looking up to his brother's form from where he was sitting at.

"I thought I made it clear." Hefting her onto his shoulder, jumping down from Ginkotsu's body. "I intend to keep her. Turns out she can even see those Shikon shards which makes her all the more valuable, and not only that with us having her Kouga and Inuyasha will surely come after us to get her back." Walking to a spot a little ways from his brothers he more gently but still drop Kagome on the ground, he only smirk back at her when she shot him another glare. Loosing the gag that kept her from talking; dropping it on the ground, he look at her up and down and noting her dirty complexion and her clothes starting to become rag worthy.

"I'm not going to help you find shards, so you might as well let me go." Kagome muttered to the leader.

Ignoring Kagome's statement, he heft her back up into his arm with his halberd in the other hand he stalk off to the nearest water source, shouting over his shoulder not to follow him. He knew they all figure what he was going to do to her in the woods, maybe he will. Hell if he knew, he couldn't see the damn future.

Kagome didn't say anything, the whole time Bankotsu walk on through the woods, fear took over her, it had occur to her that she'll be alone with this murderous specter, she had to wonder what'll happen to her, would he kill her? Rape her? Ditch her? Hopefully he ditched her.

Holding her over his armored shoulder with Banryu on the other, he wasn't all to sure why he decided to let her bathe. He was sure it had something to do with the fact that she look much like the walking dead. Messy hair, dirty clothes, scratches and that red, tear stain face. Bankotsu finally found what he had been hunting for, water. To his surprise it was a hot spring no less. Setting her down on the ground and untying her binds he jester to the spring. "Go bathe, you reek." Sitting down against an old tree facing the spring he saw turning bright red.

"I'm not going to bathe with you staring at me! Hentai!"

"Either you clean yourself or I'll do it for you." Smirking when he got the desire reaction from her, more cute blushing and a childish stomp before she jump fully clothed into the spring.

Kagome huff, letting the hot water soothe her aching muscles and help take her mind off her current situation of being with the Shichinintai but currently in the presence of Bankotsu the leader of the group staring at her. Wading as far as she could from him she strip off her disgusting school uniform, undies and bra lastly before getting started on cleaning them as best as she could without a drop of soap, again.

"Forget about them, I found you something better."

"Bu-…" Seeing him shoot her a glare, she look away and continue to try her best to clean her uniform and ignore him staring at her bare back. _'Like I'd trust anything he picks out.'_ Finally finishing up her uniform she place it on the ground next to her then got started scrubbing her undergarments then herself clean with only her hands.

Bankotsu watch her bathe, he couldn't help himself from watching her clean the dirt and blood from her body and hair. She never look up at him and keeping her back to him the whole time, which was fine by him, he was enjoying the show even though he much rather join her in there. Smirking to himself, when an idea pop into his head, striping off his armor and clothes he got in the water to join her. Hell, he needed a bath to. Noticing her so focus at scrubbing herself clean she didn't even notice him coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her easily breakable chest and pull her up to his board chest.

Soon as Kagome felt surprisingly warm arms wrap around her and pull her up to an equally warm bare chest she instantly stiffen, she knew who it was. Bankotsu. She was worry that he may join her in the spring with the way she had seen him looking at her with lust fill eyes, his face show no expression but his eyes scream that he wanted her in every way a man wanted a woman. She may still be a virgin but she was no fool to when it came to such things, her friends talked and she certainly got a pretty good idea from movies and people around Tokyo. But here she was, alone in the woods, with an equally naked man right behind her. She could feel a stirring inside her that was hidden under neath the water. Taking a shaky inhale she felt him turn her around to face him.

"Now what will you do little Vixen?" Seeing her stare up at him, only made him harder, hard to believe his reanimated body can act in such a way, but he still bled and heal all thanks to these shards of the jewel. He felt more alive with each shard he has in his body. Even more powerful than when he was truly alive. Now here he was, holding a frail little female that used to belong to his enemies but now she was he is or soon she will be. With each advance he made, he'll make her forget those wretched humans, demons and even that hanyou. Pushing all those negative thoughts in the back of his mind before he squeeze her to death for thinking of that blasted wolf and dog. Taking his right hand he tip her chin up to look at him, in a more huskier tone of voice he repeat his question to her.

Her lower lip tremble while staring up at the bane of her existence, part of her scream for him and the other part scream to run faraway and fast. She look at his face closely under hooded lashes, trying to figure him out. He was truly a monster, killing without a second thought which went against everything she was. Her soul scream for being split into a conflicting battle of fear and desire. Looking into his beautiful cobalt eyes, her resolve cave in as a single tear fell from her eyes she reach up and press her soft pink lips to his more firm masculine ones. She'll give herself to him this night.

Bankotsu felt Kagome's lip gently press against his, it took him by surprise he didn't think she be so bold as to make the first move. Her gentle, innocent kiss was exactly what she was innocent, biting back a groan he press her hard against his chest to deepen the kiss. Licking Kagome's lower lip to ask for entrance to her sweet mouth, which she comply and without much more thought he dive his tongue into mouth with a far more detail search inside of it.

Kagome moan, from Bankotsu's exploration of her mouth she shyly slip her's into his mouth which she felt him stiffen and moan himself as she felt him grind his hips against her smaller ones to show her exactly what she was doing to him.

Bankotsu push her against the water's edge and bending her back on to the soft grass he broke the kiss and trail kisses along her jaw to her throat and down to her twin peaks and spending attention to each little hard pink numb with his tongue as he swirl around it and even giving it a light nip which made her body jump each time he nip at the hard little nipple. Sucking greedily on it before giving the other the same attention and continue a trail of kisses down to her navel slidding his tongue along her hip bones and nip various areas making her hips bounce from it.

"Brother Bankotsu, you done dealing with that wench?"

Hearing Jakotsu's voice and the crunch of dead leaves coming closer, the duo tense Kagome more so than Bankotsu. Bankotsu punch the ground with a murderous expression on his face, he created a large hole in the ground with his fist from the anger of being interrupted. Getting off of Kagome and stalking to his clothes and tossing her something in a tightly wrap bundle, Bankotsu watch her unwrap it and examine the soft simple jade color kimono.

It surprise Kagome that not a single drop of blood was on it.

"Hurry up and get that on, time for us to head out of here." Bankotsu call over his shoulder, picking up his Banryu; putting it on his shoulder he watch her put the final touch on the kimono by tying the obi.

Looking up at Bankotsu she jog up to him, his expression was back to the way it always was, a murderer, a leader of seven deadly men. Just before she had the chance to open her mouth to question him about what's going on, Jakotsu came through the brush looking annoyed when his eyes landed on the differently dressed female that he loathed with a passion.

"She looks less like a whore now brother." Jakotsu muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kagome huff glaring back at Jakotsu, before him or her could get into any kind of argument. Kagome felt Bankotsu place his large hand on the back of her neck and urge her back towards where camp was at and where the last of the members were waiting.

"Enough, we're moving out now to see what this Naraku wants." Bankotsu growl out, he was still pissed that he and Kagome were interrupted. He nearly had her screaming his name, he just had to reach her moisten lips and devoured her, then he would have taken her. Over and over again.

Kagome didn't say or even look at any of the members of the remaining seven when she arrive back at the clearing, she knew without a doubt that they all thought she and Bankotsu did it out in the woods. She wish they didn't, but she knew they all thought she was a whore anyway. One couldn't be a whore if one was never touched. Looking at the ground she felt Bankotsu wrap his arm around her and putting her back on Ginkotsu's tank like body. Pulling her knees to her chin she thought about her feelings towards the leader. She knew her feelings for the leader were severely confusing, blushing a deep red upon remembering what had just happen between them before Jakotsu had interrupted them. Hearing the rest of the members hop on Ginkotsu, feeling herself lurch to the side when he started to move onward to Mt. Hakurei.

Bankotsu glare out into the woods, he was still peeve of having to stop his onslaught of Kagome's delicious body, he was still annoyed that Naraku stop his fight with that stupid half breed, he wanted that freak dead so Kagome can be wholly his. To keep lock up, to keep safe, for her to be only be wanting him and no other man. He was a selfish bastard he would not deny that. Having a second chance on life made him feel as if he should have done more when he was alive. Even though he could get hard he doubted he be able to get a woman pregnant with this reanimated body of his. Which was fine with him, he bet he be a shitty father anyway, just like his was to him.

"There it is big brother, Mt Hakurei." Renkotsu call out.

"…Ugh. The air here is simply vile. Even more nauseating than last time." Jakotsu whined, hopping off of Ginkotsu.

"He must have reinforced the shield around the sanctuary." Bankotsu said, hopping off Ginkotsu as well. "Inuyasha and Kouga won't be able to chase us around here now."

"Mmmm… pity it's so unpleasant to us… 'humans' or not." Jakotsu groan trudging forward.

Looking in the distance through the mist they saw some type of figure coming towards them, a girl clad in white. "Well, looks like we won't have to venture all the way to the base of the mountain."

"Bankotsu-sama…" Kohaku came into view next to the girl in white.

"Kohaku… who's the pale girl?"

"Kanna."

Kanna shifted holding up her white framed mirror to show a full blood demon with long silver hair and armor being trail after by a small little human child.

"Oh, is that…? Yes, the one… who killed Mukotsu." Jakotsu pipe in, eyeing the handsome demon lord.

"Inuyasha's older brother,… Sesshou-maru. The Master wants you to kill him as well."

"That's it…?" Bankotsu questioned the boy and the white child. "You mean… he called us all the way back here just to tell us that?!" Getting pissed off, all over again at being taken from his fight with the half demon. "When we were right in the middle of fighting Inuyasha?!"

"If you had kept fighting… you would have been killed." Kanna added.

"What?"

"Your pole arm… cannot triumph over Inuyasha's blade." Kanna continued.

Taking his halberd and placing it right in front of Kanna's face. "Because of this scratch on Banryu? It's nothing."

Kanna slid her pale hand across the large blade, feeling the scar on it. "You could make it… stronger."

"Hm?" Noticing Kanna looking towards his men only to have her eyes lay on the female in their group. It occurred to him now, his little female has been holding out on them. Smirking he call out to her. "All right Kagome, hand them over. You've been caught."

Kagome who has been keeping quiet this whole time in hopes of not wanting to draw attention to herself. Her body went stiff when she heard Bankotsu call her name out, looking up they finally realize she had shards on her. _'No thanks to Kanna…' _Kagome grumble mentally, she had try her hardest this whole time being with Bankotsu in hopes he would never notice she had a couple of shards. Seeing everyone eyeing her, and Bankotsu seem rather annoyed with her, she sigh and pull them out of her pocket. _'Sorry everyone…' _Showing the small jar in her hand before tossing it to Bankotsu. "You never ask." Kagome grumbled.

Catching the small jar in his hand, looking to Suikotsu. "Now, Suikotsu… and Jakotsu you two take care of this Sesshou-maru."

"Oh, come on!"

"What? He's not beautiful enough for you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want Inuyasha?!"

"But Inuyasha doesn't want you, does he? Give it up." Crushing the small jar he place the shards in Banryu's scar feeling the power pulsing from it.

"We know where Inuyasha is going." Kohaku added.

'Wash your neck, half demon and wait for me!' Bankotsu smirked, looking forward to his rematch with him.

* * *

Inuyasha has been sniffing for what seem like forever in hopes of finding anything, anyone! Somehow he lost Kagome's scent, which he didn't understand the slightest the trail was strong then it stop around the edge of Mt. Hakurei. So now they were force to continue looking for this spring and flower scent in hopes that'll lead them to Kagome or at least a member of the 'Seven' so he can destroy those bastards for taking Kagome and making their lives a living hell.

The inutachi came upon a small village near the mountain, next to a large lake in their search for the fresh spring and flower scent that cover Naraku's golem. Upon hearing the distress of a young boy's urge to borrow a boat to row to the center of the lake, after talking and hearing the young boy's story about this Hijiri Island they all decided to look into it, maybe this will lead them to where they needed to be. Facing Naraku or even a member of the 'Seven' but mostly save Kagome. Upon their arrival at Hijiri Island the group ran against a barrier and pushed their way through it only to find themselves in a sea of flowers with the very smell of flowers that cover the golem they fought not to long ago. The group taking note that both Kirara and Shippou acted ill while Inuyasha felt weaker from the barrier that has been place around the island. The young boy who took them to the island ran in horror towards the temple only to trip over his father's bones. It was clear that only a few days have gone by since the boys father disappear, knowing that it had to be Naraku's doing to have the mans body be resorted to bones in such a sort time.

"Pfft what a cruel joke. Having to meet in a place like this…." A voice call from the temple to only be reveal as none other than Bankotsu himself. "…is sickening even for a MORTAL like me. It must be twice as bad for a half demon like yourself, Inuyasha." Bankotsu said looking down at the sad excuse of a group.

'So… it was a trap, after all!' Inuyasha growl, glaring down this specter who gave them all nothing but trouble but worse of all kidnap Kagome from them. "Bankotsu! Where is Kagome at!? I swear if you hurt her I'll tear you limb from limb if you so much as touch her!"

"Depends on how you define touch." Bankotsu smirk at seeing Inuyasha get even more piss off, he wanted a good fight from this half demon. "She is safe and far from you."

"Bastard!" Clenching his fist tightly he was nearly seeing red, he stared down Bankotsu. "It even seems you desecrated this island!"

"Don't be stupid, I was merely told to come here and wait for you. Oh, seeing as you damage my Banryu in our last skirmish, I borrowed some shards from Kagome to repair it." Taking off in a running start, Bankotsu charge towards Inuyasha. "Let's see how it works!"

"I'm ending this once and for all, bastard!" Picking up his sword he ready to let out is Kaze no Kizu at Bankotsu. "Then I'll save Kagome from you bastards, and she'll never have to look at you again!" Releasing his attack only to have it vanish. "What…?!"

"Ah-ha! Now I see why he told me to meet you here!" Feeling the upper hand, Bankotsu swing his blade at Inuyasha only to have him block the attack with his own sword, Bankotsu swung his blade one slice after another at Inuyasha who could only block helplessly.

Inuyasha fail to do much, but he sense his friends and the boy running around trying to find out how to drop the barrier that was on the island.

They soon discover a few unnerving facts that the priest's body was missing, which cause great worry and shock from Miroku who quickly scan the sea of flowers for any kind of information to reveal to him on how the barrier is still up, seeing as their friend Inuyasha was getting badly wounded Miroku hurried and sent off his sutras with Shippou's aura rubbed on it, in hopes to locate anything that might be holding the shield up. One sutra landed on a small shield that gave off a 'bzt' bzt' 'bzt', running up to it Miroku broke the small barrier that shield whatever it was hiding. Soon the shield broke and all the odd flowers disappear leaving nothing but a dirt cover island. With Inuyasha able to call his Kaze no Kizu but only to also discover that Hakushin-sama has been helping Naraku is a blow to the group and left them with many unanswered questions.

"You think you're saved?" Bankotsu smirked. "Sorry, now that the shield is breached… I'm getting stronger too!" Seeing Inuyasha getting nervous Bankotsu continue his explanation. "That annoying shield is gone… so let's put an end to this, shall we, Inuyasha? Give it to me this time… this Kaze no Kizu of yours," pointing his blade, straight at Inuyasha.

"If you, insist," calling upon his attack he let it out at Bankotsu who spin his sword in the air and release his own attack onto Inuyasha. _'He parried the Kaze no Kizu!?' _

"Well? Why don't you say something!?"

"Rgh!" Barely dodging another one of Bankotsu's attacks, he was already at a disadvantage with being wounded and now Bankotsu's weapon is even stronger than before. "Bastard!" Inuyasha swung his blade again only to have it block by Bankotsu's weapon.

"I'll slice you in two, blade and all…" Bankotsu feeling the force of Inuyasha attack and knowing Inuyasha to was feeling the power of the blades clashing each other. The ornament that held the shield in place by Hakushin-sama flew up in the air and hit Inuyasha's fang which force it to revert back into a simple sword once again.

"Miroku! What's going!?"

"I found that dokko in the center of the sacred shield! It seems Hakushin-sama is taking Bankotsu's side!"

"Well… it appears they want me to wrap this up quickly. I resent the implication that I can't do it myself!" Charging towards Inuyasha, Bankotsu ready his attack.

"This is a dirty fight…!"

"Don't be naive! There's no such thing as a 'dirty' in a death match!"

"No! Get back Inuyasha…!" Miroku call out.

Out of no where a sacred arrow landed right in Bankotsu's right arm, looking up only to his little vixen had shot it, biting back a growl at her escaping his binds, getting to the island and then siding with that insolent pup. He wasn't sure what'll he do with her when he gets a hold of her but he'll do something to make sure she'll never think of betraying him again. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she regretted it but that wasn't enough for him to forgive her.

Out of no where the dokko shone brightly and encase Bankotsu and Kagome in a bright light, their bodies fading.

"Kagome! Wait! Come back!" Inuyasha ran after Kagome only to be shock by a shield that surrounded her body. "Damn it! I was so close to saving her this time!" Inuyasha growl out he pounded his fist against the ground, till his hands went numb with pain he ignore his friends approaching from behind him, he held back tears of frustration for being unable to save Kagome again.

* * *

Bankotsu found himself in a mist cover place on what appears to be a castle, glancing down he saw a unconscious Kagome beside him. He knew he'll have to deal with her later on her siding with Inuyasha and possible nearly killing him in the process._ 'Nnngh…I feel sick. What's going on here?'_ Looking around he saw Kohaku and Kanna coming up to him through the mist.

"Bankotsu-sama…"

"Hmph, Kohaku and Kanna. What is this place? I feel sick."

"You are… inside the shield." Kohaku reply with his expressionless face.

Bankotsu watch Kanna walk over and pick up Hakushin-sama's Dokko and place it on a alter in front of Hakushin himself. _'Right…we were enveloped in the light from this thing, and…' _"Who…? Oh, that's right… Inuyasha and his friends said something about a 'Hakushin-sama…' This must be his sokushin butsu huh…? This mummy has been maintaining the shield around Mt. Hakurei and Hijiri Island?" Looking up into the mummy's face, Bankotsu didn't like it one bit, not just for the fact that his shield made him feel ill. Looking back down at Kagome's sleeping form he pick her up and settle his halberd on its usual place on his shoulder, with Kagome on the other.

* * *

Waking up to sun filtering in through a small hole in a wall of where ever she was laying, she study her surrounds only to figure she is in some kind of run down hut. Even the futon she lay upon was moth eaten but still somewhat usable. _'Bankotsu…'_ Feeling his five shards just outside of the hut, she knew he was piss off. He may seem fun to be around with at times with his boyish charms but his temper was something not to test she had discovered sometime ago. He even hold on to grudges for a long time, getting up with shaky legs she sway her way to the entrance of the hut sitting down next to him on the ground she knew that he knew she was there next to him, she saw it in his body language. His shoulders stiffen but his face held no emotions, not even his eyes. She almost had to wonder if he'll kill her this day. Pulling up her knees she rested her chin on them, all the while biting back tears of regret. "I'm sorry." She said the words with a shaky low voice that were barely audible. He didn't say a single thing for several minutes, she almost had to wonder if he even heard her apology.

Biting back the urge to snap her little head clean off her shoulders as he stare off into the dense forest before him. Without much of a second thought he grasp her by the arm and toss her to the ground rather roughly. Jumping on her he pin her down with each of his hands tightly holding her frail wrist on either side of her head, his knees on either side of her hips, he sneer down at her. She betrayed him! She wasn't one of his brothers where he could easily give them a second chance to redeem themselves. She was the enemy's bitch! He had no idea what he wanted to do with her. So many emotions ran through him and so many ideas on what to do with her as he look with hate fill eyes down at her tear stain face and fear shown through her blue orbs.

"I-I'm so sorry Bankotsu…I didn't even think it hit you… I just was afraid you'll kill my friends."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILL ME!" He roar out he pick her body inches from the ground only to slam her back down hard and enough to have her gasping in pain. "I trusted you enough not to attack me!"

"Why you tie me up then!?" Kagome cry out her tears falling more freely.

"So, you wouldn't run away! I told you! You are mine!" Sneering down at her he crash his lips on to hers, bruising her small pouty lips with his more masculine ones.

This kiss hurt like hell, but she return it. She didn't understand the effect he had on her, she couldn't even fight it when he was making her feel the way that he did. Unhinged, very wanton, needed, desired and so many more. Inuyasha never made her feel like a woman, but Bankotsu did. Feeling his lips soften a bit and deepen to a more passionate feel one, she wrap her arms around him when he let go of her tiny wrist and delving her fingers into his thick ebony tresses she arched her back upon feeling one his hands tickling her side and settling its self on her hip. His other hand she felt on the side of her face keeping her where she knew he wanted her, so he can devour everything that was her and insure to erase any and all memory of his enemies from her mind.

Bankotsu slip his hand that was resting on her hip up under her jade color kimono to find her moisten heat that lay between her silken thighs, his efforts were in vain when he came upon a cloth like barrier that enable him to reach his goal. With a single stroke he rip the nuisance clean off her hips and toss it behind him. Slipping a finger into her tightness, only to come upon something he was almost to surprise to find. _'She's untouched…' _The thought of her never being touch by another only made him that much harder and with renew efforts he torn his mouth from hers and nearly ripping her kimono he took hold of her breast in his mouth he sucked selfishly, taking nearly the whole thing in his mouth he bit the tiny little numb between his teeth. Hearing her moan, he gently stroke her heated flesh with his thumb that rested between those oh so silky thighs. Slipping another finger inside her he found the the spot that seem to make her squirm under him, smirking into her breast. Tearing himself quickly from her, shedding his armor and pulling down his hakama down to his knees he thrust hard into her tearing her barrier.

Kagome couldn't believe how much he fill her, it was so painful but it felt so good, she was grateful he hover above her, letting her adjust to his size. Her face turn scarlet when she look up at him, moving her hips to show him she is ready now for him the pain mostly subsided. With the first movement and then the next, she started filling pleasure and she wanted it to keep continuing. Raking her blunt nails along his reanimated back, she heard him suck in his breath with each thrust and give way to moans and grunts from his oh so sexy lips. Arching her back when feeling his lips on her jaw line and trailing down her neck till it rested there he suck on her throat and leaving a nice size welt of his attentions. She felt him leave her neck he trailed his tongue back to her twin mounds he lay another welt right over her heart. Kagome could feel pressure building in her loins and before she knew she felt her release clutching on to Bankotsu and screaming his name he gave way to his own release.

Burying his face in her raven locks he let his load go in her, rolling over with her in his arms, he lay under her smaller frame gathering her up he pulled himself together before stalking with her bridal style back inside the run down hut. He lay her down, she fell asleep moments after he pick her up from their time outside, looking at her snuggled in the moth eaten futon close to his sitting form. Bankotsu found himself running his fingers through his bangs, he didn't know what to do now, he wish they could hide from the world he had to admit, him, her and what's left of his brothers. Course he live for fighting, so it truly only be her that he had to hide from the rest of the world. He knew things were going to get rough, dangerous to. He may even loose his life again. That half demon's swords was something he couldn't underestimate, he nearly die from it already when he first fought Inuyasha. Even with Naraku lurking in the shadows he had no doubt that he use Kagome against him. Bankotsu didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. He had her heart and hopefully he'll make sure that he survive to see her again after everything was said and done with Naraku's control over him and his brothers. Looking back down at Kagome he cover her with a cruddy old blanket, running his fingers through her hair, imprinting her appearance in his mind for all time before setting out the door with Banryu in hand.

* * *

Kagome awoke sometime later after Bankotsu had long since left the hut, looking around once again at the familiar run down hut that she had woken up in before. Spreading out her senses once more to find Bankotsu five shards, only to discover they were no where her limited feel on them could reach. Abandonment, over took her mind at the thought of Bankotsu ditching her like some, one night stand. But luckily for her, her logic set in and came to the hopeful fact that he left her behind for her own sake and not for her being a burden. She had a good sense on what kind of man he is, and that thought settle in the void that started to over take her heart, it help her feel less abandon by him and more on the feeling he left her for her own safety. Even figuring that out, it still hurt like hell that he left without a single word to her. Moving her hand underneath the blanket, having the sudden sensation of something sliding across her wrist she quickly brought out her left hand out to see a red cord tie to her wrist no doubt from Bankotsu's armor. Tears well up in her eyes before she could catch them, began to fall freely on their own accord down her cheeks and onto her lap. It was his good bye, the only way she knew he could, a sudden feeling of dread wash over at the feeling that took grasp of very breath that it will be the last time she'll see Bankotsu ever again. Picking herself up after she mourn for the soon to be last time she sees her beloved's life. Kagome put her jade kimono back in order that he had gotten for her and set out in search for her friends, but not without first finding a place to bathe. She didn't know how well Inuyasha could smell, nor did she want to test his keen sense of smell.

* * *

Inuyasha raise his nose to the wind when he caught hold of Kagome's sweet scent that he had become all to familiar with in the months that he knew her and missed it dearly on the days she been gone in the hands of that evil bastard Bankotsu. Without even a glance back towards his friends he race like the devil at his heels towards where Kagome's scent was coming from. He Heard his friends shouts of confusion but he push their voices out of his mind as he focus only on one thing, Kagome. Racing through the forest passing everything without even a second glance he came upon a clearing with a dirt path running through it and Kagome walking towards him deep in thought. "Kagome!" Racing up to her and swinging her around, joy welling up in his chest, he notice it that moment when he push his nose into her hair to help confirm to him that it was truly her that he wasn't seeing things or a trick of the mind. Her scent, change ever the slightest. He didn't understand the smell, but he knew something happen to her. "Kagome! Are you all right!?" Scanning her up and down for scraps or bruises.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Pushing his strong form away from her she look at him. "He let me go." Looking at his amber color eyes she thought it was strange how not guilty she felt about her feelings towards Bankotsu. Her feelings for him felt natural if that was even possible. She really couldn't face Inuyasha at the moment that much she knew, her heart told her that Inuyasha will play a part in Bankotsu's death, that is something she can't bare to think about, not without tears welling up, biting her tongue to help stop the onslaught of emotions only to see Inuyasha concern face looking at her. She knew what he thought, that Bankotsu beat her or rape her. Granted he was rough with her but he never beat her.

"Kagome, I swear. I'll avenge you for whatever that bastard did to you!" He growl out he look down at the broken miko from the future. Before he could say any more he heard his friends coming upon them from the forest. Inuyasha watch with annoyance as his friends huddle around her, Sango and Shippou crying, they held on to her so glad to see her alive and safe from harm. Miroku was even touching her shoulder, with an expression that said he was glad she was well. Inuyasha should have been happy that all was going back to normal now but he wasn't done with his time with Kagome. He still wanted to at least ask why she smell a bit different, than she usually does. Inuyasha, figure he'll never find out unless Kagome willingly told him the reason if there was even a reason on to why her scent change. Biting back a few tears of joys he shove his hands in he sleeves like he always did with his head turn from the touching scene before him.

Kagome wash up again and redress in her usual school uniform with the jade kimono neatly tuck away in her yellow bag that her friends so nicely drag with them while they search across Japan for her. Kagome finally started to feel like things were more or less back to normal within the group. No one had ask her a single thing, really. On her time with the supposedly evil leader of the Shichinintai. Bankotsu. She wouldn't have answer them anyway. Such, memories she wanted to keep lock in her heart for only her to view and no one else. She hadn't said a word towards there walk to Mt. Hakurei, she'd been holding an ill feeling Shippou the whole time. The poor little kit refuse to let go of her in fear that he was dreaming that she finally came back to them. Kagome had listen quietly to her friends talk about the mountain and Naraku's involvement with such a pure feeling area. It was hard to believe it and not to far fetch that Naraku could be hiding inside that very mountain, it would be the safest place for any demon to hide in. With the decision that Miroku and Sango will only look into the mountain but not get involve should things turn to the worse. Kagome watch her friends leave for the mountain, she could only pray she'll see them again and soon, unlike her feelings for never being able to see Bankotsu ever again, it still weigh on her heart heavily, shaking her head lightly as not to alert Inuyasha she try to banish such thoughts before she cry again.

"Hey… Don't you think we should wait for Miroku and Sango…?" Kagome ask Inuyasha, her thoughts lingering back to her friends. She had been riding Inuyasha back while they search the area around the mountain that Inuyasha was able to go, along with Kirara and Shippou.

"There's no point in standing around until they come! I smell… something burning… like there's been a huge explosion…" Rising his nose to the wind, catching the location he race towards the source. _'And that scent of blood… it stinks of…wolf!' _

Coming upon a destroyed tank of Ginkotsu body and skull not lying far from it along with Hakkaku and Ginta depress forms with no Kouga in sight. The worse case scenario fell upon Inuyasha and Kagome minds when they heard their wolf friends mumble of Kouga's disappearance and the possible idea of his death hanging in the air. Holding their breath they found Kouga's unconscious form, everyone thought the worse, Kouga had died. Picking what's left of Ginkotsu tank body off of Kouga he examine more closely, only to find him groaning in pain before blackness took over again. But not before mumbling how he let one get away. From the destruction, they can only gather that the only one that got away was none other than Renkotsu.

Kagome close her eyes, when Kouga woke up he instantly question Kagome but all she could do is avoid Kouga's questioning stares on what happen to her when she was with Bankotsu and how she manage to escape. She didn't want to think about it, she couldn't not without crying. She was glad when Kouga finally gave up on his questioning about it, grateful that some of his cocky attitude had left him for the time being.

"Do you remember anything, Kouga?" Hakkaku said breaking the silence that over came the cave they manage to find while they recuperate for the time being.

Looking up at Hakkaku and Ginta he lay helplessly on the cave floor. "You got caught in the explosion of that steel monster Ginkotsu."

"Are you all right?" Kagome ask, she had been wondering but as soon as his eyes lay on her when he first woke up he went into questioning mode. But now with things calm down a bit she could finally see how he was feeling.

"Mostly… except that I'm really mad! I'm mad over the whole situation! Them kidnaping you and everything else!" The scent of dog took over his senses as he realize one horrible thought. "Why do I stink of dog all over!?"

"Inuyasha carried you all the way here." Answer Kagome.

"What!?"

"Kagome-sama begged him to." Ginta whined.

"Why do you let her do that?" Punching his two friends in the head and leaving a good size bump on their heads. "You should have carried me!" Kouga growled out.

"But… we were hurt to!" Ginta whined again.

"Feh, That's why we should leave the idiot behind." Inuyasha said, he came in through the cave's entrance. "Not that I expected any gratitude…"

Kagome had notice that Inuyasha is soaking wet, on asking why his only answer was how he didn't want to reek of the stench of wolf. Blocking the water that spray at her as Inuyasha shook it off in a VERY dog like manner. Don't ever dare say he was acting like a dog, he'll just deny, its not like shaking his body was very dog like to begin with. Yah right, it scream dog. She was ready to follow Inuyasha outside of the cave to continue with their search and maybe meet up with Sango and Miroku, she suddenly felt the pull of a few shards near by. Hope and dread nearly fill her at the thought of it being Bankotsu that was close by, but Bankotsu had more shards than this specter did. "Inuyasha… the Shichinintai are nearby…" Before much more can be said the whole river that the small cave rested near, was cover in a blazing inferno. Looking up they saw none other than Renkotsu standing on a cliff above them.

"Renkotsu…!"

"That bastard…he survived!" Kouga growled out.

Looking down at the small group below him Renkotsu notice the little female that his leader Bankotsu drag along is now back with Inuyasha. _'So he finally ditched the pest instead of killing her, that's unlike him. Now come out of that cave. And when you do…' _

"You…!" Inuyasha call out to Renkotsu, pushing Kagome further back into the cave to help shield her from the river of fire.

"I pour plenty of oil into the river. You have nowhere to run!"

"Inuyasha, he… he's using two Shikon shards!"

Kagome took part as much as she could the whole time that Renkotsu was attacking her friends, he was relentless and didn't stop the whole time with the river of fire and the cannon blasts and then as a last resort to Inuyasha, he pushed Renkotsu into the river in hopes of killing the bastard once and for all.

Kouga try at his best to help and not let Inuyasha take all the glory of the fight but from his pervious fight with Renkotsu and Ginkotsu it left him to weak to do much, Kouga could at least defend Kagome and his two pack members Ginta and Hakkaku from Renkotsu with his powerful Shikon boost kicks to the head and body. But seeing Inuyasha in a last desperate act of getting rid of Renkotsu by pushing him in the river.

Dread overcame Kagome with the thought of loosing Inuyasha to the fiery river, it felt like the dread she felt whenever she thought about Bankotsu and the sense of his death that hang over her heart. Shaking her head again to rid her mind of such of thoughts of loosing Bankotsu again. It wasn't the time. But joy soon overcame her when Inuyasha appear before them, alive and fine.

* * *

Renkotsu found himself once again alive drudging through a river at the bottom of a waterfall. _'Curse it all…I failed! I didn't get the Shikon shards in Kouga's legs.' _Clutching his chest where the shards lay in him. _'When Bankotsu learns I'm using Ginkotsu's shard… I can't bear to think about it! What do I do now!?' _Looking up he saw none other than Bankotsu himself standing several feet from him.

"Ho, Renkotsu."

"B…Bankotsu…!"

"The bugs told me. Ginkotsu's dead?"

"Y… yes," gasping, mentally. _'He…knows already…'_

_ "_Damn, too bad. You worked so hard to fix him up. Well, I'm glad…YOU'RE alive, anyway." Giving Renkotsu a knowing look.

"…"

"They say Suikotsu got cut down too…Whist after Sesshou-maru."

"Suikotsu…?"

"So now the Shichinintai…is down to THREE. Me. You. And Jakotsu. Which means….I'm going to be counting on YOU more and more…"

_'Bankotsu…can he really not have detected Ginkotsu's shard…' _Renkotsu thought warily. _'Maybe it's just that he still has use for me. So my life is spared for now.' _

"One more thing Renkotsu, put that woman in danger again and I'll kill you without a single thought." Bankotsu said over his shoulder, not even bothering to looking at the bald man behind him.

* * *

Dread fill Kagome as she look at the mountain before her, it's been awhile since Miroku and Sango left to find information about the mountain and possibly Naraku. Before she knew it, Inuyasha left her with the wolves as well as Kirara and Shippou, she watch him run towards the mountain to search for their dear friends. She could only pray she didn't loose any of her friends this day, already some nearly lost their life while fighting the Shichinintai and now the possibility of Sango and Miroku being dead was something she didn't even want to think about.

* * *

"Achoo! Brrr! It's Freezing!" Jakotsu shiver after mostly loosing his current kimono from his fight with Sesshou-maru, which regrettably cost Suikotsu's life in the process. Shifting through baskets of clothes to replace the one he lost after he killed bunch of men before hand. His defense, they didn't want to share. Finding something that work for him only to hear Bankotsu's voice coming upon him.

"Ho! Been looking for you!" Bankotsu call out to Jakotsu. "I heard from the bugs Suikotsu bit it too, eh?" Bankotsu ask looking at Jakotsu, they had manage to find a place to sit and rest for a bit.

"Indeed, a sad, sad end. Oh that reminds me… A little memento for you…" Shifting through his armor Jakotsu pull out a shard. "…Dear brother Bankotsu, Suikotsu's Shikon shard."

"A shard…? You're giving it to me?"

"You did tell us to give them to you if we got hold of any…"

"Jakotsu you… are a GOOD brother." Wrapping his arm around Jakotsu, he try to hold back his welling up of tears.

"Mm?"

"You're the only one of two I trust in this whole stinking world. Even if you ARE a freak." Giving a goofy grin at his brother.

"Really? A-ha ha! Speaking of which… whatever happen to that little wench you dragged around?"

"I let her go." Bankotsu shrug, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Probably for the best…" Jakotsu mumble.

* * *

Kagome stood beside Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku with a sleeping Shippou and Kirara in her arms. She stood in horror as hundreds of demons came pouring out of Mt. Hakurei, she didn't know what was going on inside the mountain but she found fear covering her whole body, she was worry for her friends Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. She was even worry for the man that mercilessly stole her heart, without a single thought of her feelings which was so like him. Take what he wanted without a second thought of the out come of it. Kagome wanted to so badly to find Bankotsu and see him one last time, before he pass away. She knew it'll happen, how couldn't it not happen? His life hangs on those shards. Shards which Naraku plan on taking back when the time sooted him. Noticing Kirara and Shippou are back to there old self she hop on Kirara and took after behind Kouga in search of her friends and possibly Bankotsu.

* * *

Kagome's head shot up from it's resting place on top of her arms as she sat at her desk her left hand swipe the sweat that form on her brow. She look down at the worn out pages of her journal, it rested open in the usual spot it always seem to lay open to, Bankotsu's final moments. Frowning to herself she look at the pages once more, she had just been dreaming about it again, up until the point Naraku absorb Bankotsu's shards and even his whole body. She had watch helplessly that day, feeling the need to scream out Bankotsu's name when Naraku absorb him and his shards but she couldn't find her voice in the chaos in which her mind resided in. Kagome close her eyes, feeling the tears starting to well up again as they do so many times before in the three years after the well had closed up on her. She remembered how she slip into depression after Bankotsu death, none of her friends or family understood why she was depress. Her family gave her the space she needed, and her friends did to, even Inuyasha didn't harass her so much she had looked at everything with an empty expression on her face. She knew they were worry about her, how could they not be? After nearly two weeks she somehow pull herself together, with her mother's kind wise words that seem to help her put herself together. Even after she became her old self, Inuyasha never ask her about Bankotsu, but she always wonder what was said between them during their fight inside Mt. Hakurei. She imagined Bankotsu didn't reveal much of anything to Inuyasha on what happen between them, Inuyasha never question her about any of it. Not even with all the time he visit her in the future to make sure she was holding up all right.

Kagome remembered the whole journey in the past without even reading her journal, she written the journal for herself when she became too old and too senile to remember her second family that live five hundred years in the past. Looking down at the worn out pages of her journal, caressing Bankotsu's name lovingly with a sad smile on her lips. Looking out the window of her room she thought back to the rest of her journey in the past, all the events that happen up until she was force back to the present with the jewel gone forever more. She was too happy to be done with that damned thing, it cause her nothing but heartache.

As her time in the past progress before they finish the jewel Inuyasha and her relationship never return to a romantic one. Inuyasha feelings for Kikyou had wounded his heart too deeply for her to even heal it. In the end, they separated as best friends, it worked out better for them that way, she stop hurting when Inuyasha talk to Kikyou in private and kissed her in her final moments. She smile warming at remembering how glad she was to see her best friend was able to properly say good bye to his one and only love.

Glancing down at the red cord that still adore her tiny wrist on her left hand, she'd been grateful her friends didn't ask about that either but she always saw their questioning glancings whenever their eyes fell upon the cord. She took great care of the red cord that rarely left her wrist, it was after all the only thing she had left of her murderer with his boyish charms. She often found herself playing with the cord whenever she became lost in her thoughts, mostly whenever her thoughts stray to Bankotsu. Her time with him was very short, but it left an imprint on her soul and heart that will never leave her.

Sighing heavily she found herself staring into nothingness, it's been three years now to the date and the world kept moving as if her heroism never happen. No one knew of her adventures except her mom, grandpa and little brother Souta. That alone was a rather depressing thought, but it couldn't be helped. Even the history books that she looked through never mention how demons use to run amuck across Japan and anything mentioning the Shikon no Tama was shrouded as just a silly little fairy tale.

"Kagome! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming mom!" Kagome shout from her room. She scramble out of her chair and headed out the door of her very pink room. She is eighteen now and in her last year of high school before she makes her way to some university to continue her studies, in whatever she wanted to do. Free to study without a silver haired half demon breathing down her neck about how stupid such things were. "Bye mom!" She call over her shoulder running out the door and on to school. Kagome ran down the sidewalk to her school, then out of the corner of her eye for some reason she didn't understand a building being constructed caught her attention and without even a warning she ran into a very hard…body? Looking up from her spot on the concrete she saw a young man who had attempted to leave the construction site standing before her, if it wasn't for her being a complete klutz.

"Sorry, er—miss, wasn't looking…"

Seeing his hand in front of her she grasp it, feeling herself heft up with ease. "It's my fault I should have been looking where I was going." Taking a better looking at the man she nearly fainted. Deep cobalt eyes and short black hair, with bangs that were parted in the middle just like 'his'. Looking at him more intently she swear she would of fainted if he still wasn't holding her hand. Looking at her hand then back at him, she didn't understand. The fall must had killed her brain or something as she stood there like a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

The man seeing her looking up and down, he got lost in his thoughts looking at her cerulean eyes, having the feeling he met her somewhere before but couldn't place where he shook out of his thoughts before letting her hand go as if she burn him, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck with a deep red blush covering his cheeks he look away from her. "Sorry, um… my name is Ryuu Yamamoto."

"Huh? Oh! Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome snap out of her thoughts smiling up at him, a blush across her own face, she stare up at his handsome face.

"Again, I'm sorry." Ryuu mumbled, blushing deeper. He just met this little female and he was already acting like a preteen again. "I have this weird feeling we met before." Ryuu turn his eyes away from her to avoid her eyes, it sounded corny but it was true.

Mentally giggling at him she try not to embarrass the poor fellow more, she knew without a doubt that Bankotsu had been reborn into this man Ryuu. 'They could be twins.' Taking a page from the book of Inuyasha, she wanted to know this man more, but not as a replacement but to know who he is and what he stands for. So far he was very cute. Scratch that, drop dead gorgeous. A girl had to be crazy to pass this up.

"Um, I'm about to head out and grab some drinks for the men I work with and myself. But maybe after work and when your school gets out we can grab a coffee or something." If it was possible Ryuu blush deepen till his whole face and body was cover in red. He knew it would haunt him to the end of his days if he didn't get a number, address or something from her so he can talk to her more. "I like that, my school gets out at 13:50 (01:50pm). I'm not sure when you get off but we can try the coffee during your break or whatever is best for you." Rummaging through her bag she pull a pin from her bag she grab his hand with a blush covering her cheeks then jotted her personal number and name on his arm. "Hope it doesn't rub off. Bye! I'll meet you here after school!" Waving to him she ran down the street to her school where the school bell just rang.

"Nice man got some digits."

Ryuu looked up to see his best friend. "Yah, Daisuke, something about her… if I don't at least get to know this one even a bit I swear it'll haunt him for the rest of my damnable life." Ryuu mutter, he stare at his arm, as silly as it was he didn't want to wash his arm or at least where she touched.

"Hah, you stick to those ugly things while I…" Trailing off Daisuke eye a young man passing by them with light brown hair and brown eyes who seem to be in a hurry. "You know." Eyeing his friend.

"Yah, I know. Common, since you're not doing anything you can help me get the drinks for everyone."

"Geh! Why let your old man boss you around!"

"I don't mind doing it once in a while besides THIS time was well worth the trip. If I didn't get asked to get them today I would never had met that girl…" Grabbing his friend's wrist he drag him down the road to a small corner shop.

* * *

Kagome's leg twitch in a frantic beat she couldn't waited for the clock's minute hand to land on the number 10, after a few more minutes the bell finally rang dashing out building not even bothering to stop when her friends called after her. Turning left, right, and a straight shot to the site and nearly falling over there he was with his arms cross over his board chest and another man that look suspiciously like Jakotsu._ 'Most likely is him.' _It didn't matter to her not in the least, her heart hammered in her chest when she came to stop in front of the two men. "Hey, Kagome, sorry this dumb ass Daisuke insisted he come along to." Gesturing to the man that stood next to him.

"Its fine, the more the merrier. Right?" Smiling at them, she remembered, how important the six men in his group were important to Bankotsu it was shocking to see at least one of the six of them finding Bankotsu five hundred years later.

"Yup!" Daisuke clasp his hands together he eye the little female critically. Earlier that day, Ryuu had mention how he felt like he really truly met her somewhere before. Even himself was feeling it, but he bet the feeling he had, wasn't as strong as Ryuu's.

"Well, lets get that coffee." Ryuu mutter seeing the blushing female beside him, he certainly was looking forward to some coffee, having a dream he couldn't remember that had him waking up to a sweat cover body, shitty sleep overall and having to wake up early for work can leave a guy pretty damn tired.

Kagome smile as she look back and forth between Ryuu and Daisuke, she listen as the two jab on about stories of their youth, work and anything else that cross their minds. Even asking her a few questions about herself. They had ask her if she had a boyfriend, well nosey Daisuke did. _'Got to look out for his friend.' _She had thought of mentioning with VERY little detail her time with Bankotsu but she decided not to. Telling a guy she wanted to get know that she had a boyfriend that died can be a real 'buzz kill' so to speak. So instead she told them about her current happenings, like being in her final year of high school. Which seem to please Ryuu greatly she noted, '_Most likely worry I was underage or something…' _

Ryuu had watch her the whole time during Daisuke's and his lunch break, only for a second did she look sad but the rest of the time she was all smiles and laughter. He didn't know what it was about her. Eyes? Hair? Legs? Lips? Chest? Skin? He didn't know but when he wave good bye to her as she ran up some old shrine steps before heading back to work with Daisuke. He had ask her if they'll see each other again but of course without Daisuke next time, and she simply said, 'of course' with that beautiful smile of hers. He frown at the sudden feeling of possessiveness that came over him, at that thought of having to share her with anyone else even Daisuke. He banished that thought quickly before it took root. He didn't want to scare the girl, they just met for crying out loud. Course he won't deny to himself at least that he is a selfish man. Scratching the back of his head he tune back into his bud's rambles on his approval of the little woman. He was glad Daisuke approve of her, he was worry he wouldn't. Smiling to himself, he turn into the work site he was working on. He couldn't wait for the weekend to have a more proper 'date' with beautiful female with those unforgettable eyes.

The End

Rough Draft: November 22, 2013

Final Draft: December 01, 2013

**A/N: All right! It's finished! I hope everyone that took the time to read it, enjoyed it. I know I follow the originally story very heavily. Which is why I felt no need to write certain scenes, this fiction main focus is on Bankotsu and Kagome, so rewriting scenes that everyone knows felt silly and VERY time consuming, I thought about writing some of the scenes out with all the words that were spoken but as I flipped through the pages I realize it'll be a whole chapter worth and for me personally to reread stuff I already know can be very frustrating. Especially in fanfics, so I hope this fanfic wasn't too close to the originally that is came off as annoying, I hope to do another Bankotsu/Kagome fanfic that is more of an AU. That be a good test of my poor writing skills. Ah! Clearing or at least to me Ryuu and Kagome hook up got married and had kids…blah blah..etc, etc. Hmmm…I guess Daisuke finds the man of his dreams to…hehehehe.**

** I pray I didn't go all OOC on Kagome and Bankotsu to, I think Ban stay more true than Kag, since she didn't talk much. Well…**

** ~*READ AND REVIEW!*~**


End file.
